The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs
by SpunkRansom101
Summary: What would you do if you broke a heel on the sidewalk and was helped up by a homeless man? What would you say if you were able to hold an intelligent conversation with that homeless man? Would you invite him into your home when it started to rain? What would you tell others if you fell in love with him? What if he wont tell you his past? What if all the secrets tore you apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go. I hope you all love it! **

**lets get this homeless party started!**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy in the Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 1  
_

There was just something about the walk from work back to the apartment I just loved. I don't know if it was the atmosphere of the bustle of the city that I loved or if it was just the not-so-fresh, fresh air. Only ten blocks to get from the office home, I don't know why Alice felt the need for a cab.

As I passed by the park I saw HIM again. He sat there on the bench, his hands clad in old fingerless gloves, a dark heavy green jacket covered with mud splatters, a flannel and old baggy jeans. He had a brownish colored beard and a black beanie on to cover up his hair. There was just something about him that struck me as odd. He was always so calm and stoic, smiling and nodding at people as they walked by staring at him. He never begged for money, or even looked as though he wanted any. The man looked to be around my age, and I was twenty eight.

I felt my heal get caught in a crack in the sidewalk and stumbled, then I heard the crack and felt myself fall down two inches on my right side. "Shit," I mumbled bracing myself on the lamppost next to me.

When I looked up the homeless man was jogging up to me. "Are you alright, Miss?"

I pushed away the hair that had fallen into my eyes, and saw for the first time, his. They were a bright green, the color of the evergreen trees. "I, uh, yeah. I'm fine, my heel just broke is all." I said and felt my face flush. I was embarrassed in front of a homeless guy because my two hundred dollar heels broke.

I pulled off my shoes and walked over to the bench where the man normally sat and pulled my cell phone out of my purse. "Alice?" I asked when she answered. "I kind of need you to come get me with a car."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"My heel broke so now I'm stranded. I cant really walk around here barefoot without getting some kind of strange disease." I felt the man look at me and I bit my lip. That was probably the wrong thing to say.

Alice screamed. "Are you serious? Those shoes were brand new, and you broke them already?"

"Yes, I purposefully broke them, just to piss you off." I muttered annoyed. Looking up at the clouds I saw that they were starting to darken and turn to a dark grey. "Can you please come get me? It looks like its about to rain any minute."

"Yes, I will see you soon."

I put my phone back in my purse and smiled awkwardly at the man sitting next to me. "So," he said in a friendly tone, "I'm Edward, its nice to meet you."

I couldn't help the thought that this man was crazy. Who just introduces themselves to some random person sitting on the same bench as them? "Bella, its nice to meet you too," I said awkwardly, shaking his hand, which was surprisingly firm.

He smiled at me, and I saw that they weren't all rotted and nasty like I thought they would be. They were actually like anyone elses teeth in the world. "I see you walk by here everyday. I assume you live and work near by?" he said.

I nodded. "I work at the Brandon building. My friend's family owns it. And I live about ten blocks away." I didn't want to give away too much information. This guy could be some crazy psychopath serial killer for all I knew.

He grinned at me, his eyes shining. "I know what you're thinking. What's with the friendly homeless guy, right? You probably think we are all drug addicted alcoholics, don't you?"

I looked at him startled. "I, no, it's not that, I just find it strange that you are so friendly. I feel like if I were homeless I wouldn't want to talk to anyone, because they had so much more than me."

He shrugged. "After a while you get over the whole jealousy thing, and learn to live with what you have. Who needs all those expensive useless toys, like cell phones and computers, when you can learn to enjoy what life has dealt you."

"Not everyone is dealt the same card though." I said without thinking. "You got dealt the homeless card, and you seem perfectly content with it. I didn't get dealt that. Some of us are more fortunate than that."

"You might have a point. But everything happens for a reason. Laissez faire." He said with lazy smile.

I stared at him open mouthed. "You seem very… literate for a-,"

I stopped myself before I said something extremely stupid.

"Very literate for a homeless guy?" he laughed, the sound light and care free. I nodded. "I wasn't always homeless you know,"

I opened my mouth, just as light droplets came pouring from the sky, before they became heavier, pelting down on us. A cab pulled up to the curb just then and Alice threw open the door. "Come on!" she yelled.

I stood up with my heels in hand and looked at Edward, then back at Alice before returning my gaze to him. "Come with me," I said and he peered up at me curiously, the rain dripping onto his thick lashes.

"What?"

"Get in the car. I don't want you out here in the rain by yourself. You'll get sick." I said.

He just smiled. "I'll be fine, I promise."

I shook my head. "You need to get your homeless ass in the car right now." I said raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to push me on this.

He put his hands up in surrender and stood up, following me to the car.

Alice stared at me, her ocean blue eyes wide in fear and curiosity. Edward pulled the door shut and the ride was silent back to the apartment. I sat in the middle with Alice and Edward on either side of me.

When we got out Alice strode far ahead of us and took an elevator to herself, leaving me with Edward.

"Well," he said as the doors slid shut. "That was extremely awkward. She wasn't in on the whole, 'homeless guy charity case' was she?"

I gave him a sideways glance. "You are not some charity case. I just didn't think you should be out in that rain, what if you caught a cold?"

"So what if I did catch a cold? I'm just another homeless guy. We get sick all the time."

"Your… different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, you just are. You aren't some drunk guy addicted to heroine on the street. You are an actual person."

"And they aren't?"

I felt my cheeks turn bright red, like Rudolf's nose on Christmas Eve. "No, they are," I said but didn't know how to continue.

He laughed and nudged me with his elbow. "Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time."

I let out a long breath and mock glared at him before the doors opened onto our floor. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door to the apartment I shared with Alice and our friend Rosalie. The floors were hardwood, the living room painted a warm brown. The kitchen had state of the art appliances for me to cook with since the other two just burned water whenever they tried to cook.

Edward let out a low whistle, "Wow, fancy place,"

I rolled my eyes. I guess it was pretty nice compared to the places that you could get in New York. "If you think this place is nice, you should see our place in Milan when we go to fashion week." He smiled at me, something I was starting to grow on. "If you want to sit down, you can. I need to go talk to Alice."

I walked swiftly down the hall and threw open the door to her room, to find her sitting at her desk scribbling on a piece of paper. "Alice, what the hell?"

"What the hell, Bella?" she asked twirling around in her seat. "You want to ask me, what the hell? You brought home a _homeless guy_. And you are asking _me_ what the hell? And you left him out there with all of our valuables. Very smart thinking Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward wouldn't steal anything."

"So you and the homeless guy are on a first name basis now, are you?"

"You don't even know him." I said defensively.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, neither do you. Unless you sit and talk to him every day."

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. "No, I just met him today. He helped me up when I broke my heel, and then he introduced himself to me and we actually had an intelligent conversation. You would be surprised."

"The only thing I'm surprised about is that you actually thought it was a good idea to bring him here."

My jaw clenched. "Damn it Alice. Just go out and talk to him. Just because he is homeless doesn't make him any less of a person than you or I are."

Alice squared her shoulders. "Fine, I'll go talk to him, but if he steals anything, its coming out of your paycheck."

"Whatever," I said with a half smile.

When we returned out to the living area we found Edward admiring one of the sketches of Alice's she had framed. "Wow," he said as we approached him. "These are amazing." He turned to us and looked at Alice. "You are very talented."

She looked taken aback. "How did you know that was mine?"

"Its signed at the bottom, and Bella told me your name was Alice. I guess I kind of just assumed." Edward had taken off his gloves and jacket. "I hope you don't mind, I used the kitchen sink to wash my hands. I didn't want to get anything too dirty. That's why I didn't sit down either."

Alice glanced at me and gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry about it." She said. "So, I hear your name is Edward?"

He nodded with a smile. "It is indeed, Edward Cullen," he said sticking out his pale hand.

Alice smiled. "Alice Brandon,"

I looked between the both of them. Alice was right, I didn't know anything about this man, and he gave us no reason to trust him, but I did. I don't know why, but I did. He didn't give off the same vibe as most of the homeless people you see on the street. This man, Edward Cullen, seemed at peace with what he had. If he was content with what he had, why would he steal from others? Especially those who were willing to feed him and give him a place to stay for the night?

The sound of the door being opened brought my attention away from them. Rosalie stepped through, our other roommate. She wore a long red trench coat with purple heels. She looked up from putting her wet umbrella down and raised an eyebrow. Her golden hair waved gracefully down past her bust and her lips were blood red, setting off her light brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in Edward's direction.

Edward stepped forward and held out his hand. "Edward Cullen,"

"Ew, no." Rosalie said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "Don't touch me." She darted past him and walked down the hall to her room.

Edward's hand fell limply to his side and he turned around slowly to us.

"Sorry about Rosalie. She's actually really nice. A bit spoiled and rude but nice." Alice said with a nervous laugh.

Edward shook his head, causing his scraggly hair to fall into his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to getting that sort of response from people."

Alice clapped her hands together. "Well. What does everyone want for dinner?"

"I would suggest take out but seeing as its pouring outside I would feel bad if we made some poor guy go out in the rain." I said and walked over to the freezer. "We have a few frozen pizzas. Granted they are the guys for when they are watching a game, but they can get over it." I muttered pulling them out and turning on the oven.

I turned to Edward. "If you would like to take a shower, you can use mine. I think some of Jacob's clothes will fit you." I said and guided him to my room. The walls were painted white except for one, which was painted dark ocean blue. The furniture was mahogany and my four post bed had a white canopy, the duvet a light brown with ocean blue accents.

"Thank you," Edward said and I nodded.

"I'll lay out some clothes. I hope they fit."

"What do you want me to do with my stuff?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just put it in the hamper and I'll do some laundry tomorrow." I said with a smile.

He nodded and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I heard the water turn on and I stripped my clothes, putting on my own comfy clothes. I layed out some of Jacob's sweats and one of his college tees, they looked to be about the same size. Jake was probably a little bigger though.

When I came out of my room and walked down the hall I heard Alice and Rosalie arguing. I stayed back to listen.

"What the fuck, Alice? How can you possibly be okay with this? I know Bella likes to bring home stray kittens, but you?" Rosalie said angrily.

"So far he isn't that bad. And Bella had a point when she said that he wasn't like most homeless people. You can actually have a real conversation with this guy. And he isn't on drugs or an alcoholic."

"And when he steals all of our jewelry and expensive art? What then? Is he still a nice guy?"

Alice sighed. "I know where you are coming from, and trust me I have the same feelings, but once you talk to him, its like he's an old friend who needs some help."

"I don't like this."

"Neither do I."

"Then take him to a fucking shelter. They have them all over the city."

"Is it really so hard for you to be charitable Rosalie?" I asked stepping out from the hallway and into the living room. "What if you were in that situation? What if you were homeless and it started pouring outside? He didn't ask to come with us. I forced him to. Don't be pissed off at Alice or even Edward. Be pissed off at me."

She stood up and strode over to me, standing an inch away. She was a good six inches taller than me, so she was looking down on me. "Trust me Isabella, I am beyond pissed off at you. You brought a fucking homeless person into my home, without my permission. If he steals anything, I will not hesitate to call the police and then kick your tiny little ass."

She shoved past me and slammed the door to her room.

Alice was holding her head in her hands. "She'll get over it." I said, mostly to myself.

I heard the padding of feet behind me and turned around. Edward stood there in the sweats and tee, his beard was shiny and coppery, his hair was falling down to his shoulders and starting to wave. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the kitchen where a pizza was being cooked. "Yeah, everything is fine. How was the shower?"

He smiled. "It was amazing. I haven't had a shower in weeks." I scrunched up my nose. "Sorry," he said quickly. "You probably don't want to hear about that."

I shook my head and pulled out the pizza as the buzzer went off. "No not really," I laughed.

"That smells amazing." He said, staring at the pizza.

"What do you normally eat?" I asked handing him a few slices.

He brought a slice up to his mouth, blew on it and took a huge bite and sat back in his chair with a contented smile as he chewed. "Whatever I can get my hands on. Sometimes I just don't eat. Whatever I do eat is usually scraps of whatever people throw away. If I'm lucky someone will drop a few bucks in front of me and I can get a cheeseburger or something."

I stood there silently as he inhaled the whole pizza and put another one in. I couldn't even begin to understand what it would be like to live on the streets and the only food that I could eat was scraps. Not to have a warm bed to go home to, hell I wouldn't even have a home.

Some people bring homelessness upon themselves. Sometimes I even think that they deserve it. They spend all their money on booze or drugs. Those are the kinds of people who I don't feel bad about.

But Edward isn't like that. Edward doesn't deserve to be homeless.

When we finished up eating Alice stepped into her room and I brought Edward into my room where I set down blankets and pillows on the floor.

"You sure you wouldn't rather me sleep on the couch?" he asked getting comfortable.

"I gotta keep my eye on you. Wouldn't want you stealing any of our crap." I said pulling back the covers and turning on the television.

Edward laughed. "I doubt I would even be able to sell it. They would probably call the cops and have me arrested for even being in possession of anything that nice."

I shrugged, then realized that he couldn't see that from the ground. "Whatever, as long as you don't steal anything, we are fine."

"I promise you, I wont."

I believed him.

* * *

**Thoughts? what do you think? i would really love to hear what you all have to say.**

**let me know!  
**

**Follow Me On Twitter for Story Updates/Snippets! bri_me24**

**Bri  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you everyone for your fabulous reviews! **

**some of you have begun to guess what Jacob is to Bella, and some of you are on the right track, but i'll never tell who ;)  
**

**we dont meet him yet, and this chapter isnt all that great, but it needed to be done. after this we move on to some angsty stuffs. enjoy!  
**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 2  
_

I could see the sunlight through my closed eyes, and squeezed them together tighter. I wasn't ready to get up, but my body was telling me otherwise. I sat up stretching out and saw a tuft of wavy bronze hair on the ground. I crawled to the end of the bed to where Edward was sleeping peacefully. He had taken his shirt off in the middle of the night and was lying on his back. He was thin, his stomach sunken in a little from not eating.

I sighed. I needed to help him.

I rolled out of bed and quietly padded over to the door and let myself out. In the living room I found Alice inspecting everything. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She jumped a little and turned around. "Just checking to make sure everything is still here!" she said with a nervous laugh and turned back to what she was doing. I rolled my eyes and began pulling things out for breakfast. I planned on making something huge.

When she was finished Alice sat down at the bar and served herself coffee. "He didn't take anything," she announced as Rosalie came down the hall.

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you so."

"Oh whatever. I still hate you." Rosalie said flipping me off.

I was almost finished cooking when I saw Edward walking down the hall. He had put the shirt back on and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning sunshine." I said with a smile.

"Good morning." He took a seat next to Alice at the bar.

Rosalie swiveled in her chair to face him. "You didn't steal anything." She said.

Edward blinked. "Why would I steal anything?"

"Because your homeless."

"People who aren't homeless steal things all the time."

She pursed her lips. "Touché," she said. "I still don't like or trust you."

"And I'm okay with that." he said turning to face me. "That looks fantastic. You made all that?" he asked gesturing to all the food.

I nodded. "Just for you. You can serve yourself. I don't know how much you want."

He piled eggs, bacon, pancakes and biscuits onto his plate and I gave him a glass of juice. He dug in and some egg fell into his beard. "You need a hair cut. And a beard cut. And clothes." Rosalie said delicately bringing her pancakes to her lips.

Edward shook his head. "Its fine. All the hair kind of keeps my head and face warm when it gets cold. Its not like I'm going to be living here," he said with a laugh. "I'm leaving today, aren't I?"

"No, you are not." Alice said.

Edward looked up at the three of us from his plate and stared. "What do you mean?"

"What she means," Rosalie said, "Is that we are going to help you get on your feet again, whether you like it or not. First we need to get your hair done. And then we are going shopping. Alice," she said turning to our friend. "You have some stuff from your men's collection that Edward can wear right?"

Alice nodded. "I need to run to the office to get stuff, but I do have a few outfits that could work."

Rosalie smiled wickedly. "Perfect. Bella, we are going to take him to my stylist and then to the office and then we are all going shopping. Thank god it's the weekend."

Edward put his knife and fork down. "I really appreciate what you are all trying to do here, but I don't need your help. I have been doing just fine. And I will continue to do just fine on my own."

I looked him in the eye. "You were talking yesterday about dealing with the cards life dealt you and just letting everything be. Let this be. Life has dealt you our card. Now you just have to play it, and see how everything turns out."

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "I really don't feel right about this. You guys spending all this money on me, I just don't like it."

"Deal with it." I grinned. I quickly washed all the dishes and took a shower and got dressed. When I came back out Edward was still in the clothes that I gave him, and Rosalie and Alice looked ready to go.

Alice turned towards the door. "I will meet you at the salon!" she said excitedly. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed, shutting the door behind her.

Rosalie grabbed her purse off the counter. "Come on Isabella, Hobo-ward, lets go. It's going to take a lot of time to clean you up." She said and we followed her down to the lobby.

Rosalie hailed a cab and we set off. Edward's leg was bouncing up and down and he kept running his hands through his hair. "Oh would you relax? It's not like we are going to torture you and then chop you into little pieces."

Edward shot her a glare before staring out the window. I brought my hand down on his and his movements immediately stopped and he looked at me. "Hey," I said. "Everything is going to be fine. You know we aren't going to hurt you. We are just trying to help you."

A corner of his mouth turned up in a crooked smile. "Yes, thank you."

* * *

Edward stared, mouth open, at the sleek salon we stood in front of. "Are you sure they wont kick me out the moment I walk in?" he asked timidly.

Rosalie smirked. "I wouldn't put it past them if you were alone. But with us, sweetheart, they wont say anything. To your face, anyway." She walked in ahead of us and I saw her strike a pose and wave to everyone as they came to greet her.

"Just ignore Rosalie," I murmured. "I do."

He sighed. "That sounds harder than it should be." He pushed the doors open and stepped in. The walls were covered in black and white stripes and there was chrome everywhere. Everyone stared at Edward as we walked by and began whispering to the people next to them. I tucked Edward's arm into mine, stuck my chin out, and walked him over to where Rosalie was talking to Beau, our stylist.

"Bella!" he squealed and ran over to me. The man was thin, I mean literally a stick figure and it hurt when he slammed his bony body into mine. "You look amazing. You need a trim though." He said twirling my hair in between his fingers. His normally brown hair was dyed blonde on top where he styled his short layers into a fauhawke. He had his glasses on today, with a little stubble on his jaw making his youthful features appear older. He was actually two years older than me and he still looked like a senior in high school.

"Thanks, we can work on me later. But I would like to introduce you to my friend, Edward." I said. "Edward, this is Beau, your stylist for today."

Beau looked him up and down and walked around him. He played with his hair, testing the consistency of it and then faced him once more. "This is going to take a while. We need to get rid of that monstrosity you call a beard and we are just going to take a few inches off the top." He said with a wicked grin. "I'm going to need to clear my schedule for a few hours."

Beau took Edward by the hand and brought him over to the sinks where he would get his hair washed. "What kind of products do you use on your hair, Edward?"

"I don't use any actually," he said sitting back in the chair as Beau brought the nozzle over Edward's head. "I've been homeless for the past eight years."

Beau nearly dropped the nozzle and I bit my lip. I hope he didn't back out because of this. "Oh, you poor thing. How did you end up with Bella, Rosalie and Alice?" he asked.

"It was raining yesterday and I met Bella. She brought me to her home and this morning they decided to help me get on my feet." He said his eyes closed with a smile.

"Bella, you are so kind. I don't know if I would have been able to do the same thing." Beau said.

I shrugged. "Its not like everyone else in the apartment was all for it either."

Edward was brought back to the chair and Beau began working his magic. He began tugging and cutting Edward's hair, cutting it down to a short cut, but "allowing for some life to spawn from it." Next he began trimming down his beard before he began to fully shave it off. Beau shooed my out of the room before I could see what he would really look like.

Rosalie and I sat in the waiting area in the front when Alice barged in carrying dozens of garment bags. "Where is he?" she asked breathlessly.

"He's being worked on right now." I said. "Last I saw, he was losing his beard and Beau shoved me out of the room. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, lest you want to face his wrath."

"But I need to give him his clothes!" she said exasperatedly.

"Then go in there with your eyes covered. Apparently he is some sort of top secret right now."

Alice stuck her hand over her eyes and marched into the room where Edward was being made over. A few moments later she was very literally shoved out of the room, arms free of bags. "Bitch," she muttered sitting down next to me. "I didn't even get a peek at the new Edward."

It was a good half hour later before Beau shoved the curtains aside, with a big smile on his face. He crooked his finger beckoning us to come with him. "He's ready," he said.

We followed him back to his station where a man was turning in a mirror, but we were unable to see his face. "Edward," Beau said and the man turned around.

I felt my jaw hit the floor and drool come pouring out of my mouth.

"Hot damn, who knew _that_ was hiding under all that hair and dirt?" Rosalie said with a sexy smile.

His hair was styled to perfection, going every which way, like it was supposed to. The color of it was so strange; it looked like the color of a penny to put it bluntly. His beard was completely gone, showing off his full lips. His eyes shone out brightly now against his pale skin. His eyebrows were no longer scruffy, but were arched to a manly excellency. He wore dark jeans that fit in all the right places and hung low on his hips. The black v-neck he wore showed the paleness of his skin, and his beautiful collarbones.

He looked… hot.

Alice squealed. "I knew those would look amazing on you! You look amazing!" she ran up to him and threw her arms around him, holding him in a tight hug, before she released him and stepped backward, admiring her clothing. "I am good,"

Edward looked to me. "Bella," he said. "What do you think?"

I smiled at him. "I think that you look fantastic. How do you feel?"

He shrugged and looked in the mirror again, twirling around. "I feel like a part of society again. I haven't felt that way in a long time."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"Both I think. But now I feel like I need all those stupid toys that I was talking to you about yesterday. I need a cell phone to put into these pockets." He said with a laugh.

"Don't you worry," I grinned. "When we go out shopping, we will get you a cell phone."

* * *

Rosalie seemed to like Edward more now that he had his makeover. Hell she was even flirting with him a little, which got to me a little. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. She could have any guy she wanted, why try going for Edward, even if she was just having a little fun with him?

We were strolling down Madison Avenue on our way to Barneys. Alice and Rosalie were ahead of Edward and I; talking about all the fabulous things they wanted to get him.

When we walked it they set off, pulling clothes off the racks. Edward pulled me aside then.

"What's up, Edward?" I asked, concerned. His brows were furrowed and he looked confused and lost, like a puppy.

"I wanted to say thank you, for everything that you have been doing for me. No one else in the world would ever do this for some guy off the street." He said and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

I looked away from his intense gaze. "I think there are probably a few people who would offer to help you."

"Give me a place to stay for the night and feed me, maybe. But no one else would offer to help me get back on my feet and start my life all over again." He said. "Not that I ever really tried to do anything before, but still. You have given me the opportunity. And when the time comes I am going to repay you for everything that you have done." His green eyes searched mine. I felt every word that he said, the sincerity, the happiness he felt.

"You're welcome. But you don't have to pay me back. I have enough and it makes me feel good to spend it on someone who probably deserves it more than I do. You had nothing, you needed something."

"Edward!" Rosalie called before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away, thrusting outfits into his arms and kicking him into a changing room.

I stared at my hand. I didn't realize it until he had put my hand down that it felt like there was a current flowing between us. It wasn't like the shock you hear about in the movies, but more like a nonexistent humming that I could feel. It was a good feeling, the kind that warmed you from the inside out.

"I totally saw that moment that you two had, what was that?" Alice whispered coming to stand next to me.

I jumped a little, startled at her sudden presence. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said lamely.

She giggled. "Lies, you guys had a connection. I could feel it. And if I could feel it from across the room, then you definitely could."

"He was just thanking me for all of the help that we are giving him, nothing like the romantic story line you are coming up with in your head right now."

She pouted. "It might not play out like it did in my mind, but there is a romantic story line here. I just know it."

I laughed and ruffled my hand through her hair. "You are a crazy little pixie, you know that? I think your imagination is beginning to get the best of you."

"I hate you."

I kissed her on the cheek and walked over to where Edward was walking out of the changing room with a new outfit on. This time it was tight light wash pants, a blue button down with a brown vest.

* * *

**well, what do you think? leave a review so i know how you feel!**

**Follow Me On Twitter for Story Updates/Snippets! bri_me24**

**Bri**


	3. Chapter 3

**when i said in the last chapter that there would be angst, i lied. no angst here. just some funny (at least i think so) fluff. still. **

**thank you all for the reviews! i love all of your opinions on the characters and their development. please keep them coming!**

**enjoy**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 3_

We decided that Edward would be staying with us and all of his new things we had bought him had been moved into my closet. Alice claimed that there wasn't enough room in her closet and Rosalie flat out said no.

He was also officially moved out onto the couch since we didn't have a spare room.

It had been three days since we had brought Edward under our wings and he still seemed a little uncomfortable with the whole situation, but who could blame him? I had the day off while Alice and Rosalie were at the office working on the next shoot and show.

Alice was her own boss, head designer and CEO of Alice's Wonderland Fashions. Her whole family was businessmen, wealthy ones at that. Alice was meant to become a lawyer but had taken to fashion instead. She had taken her family by a storm when she became one of the most popular and sought after designers in the world. She was at every fashion show and had dressed people like Jennifer Aniston and Anne Hathaway.

Rosalie was her top model. She was on the front page of every magazine and she was always first on the runway, which is probably why a lot of the girls that we work with hate her. But she had good reason to be the way she is. Her past isn't the best. Her parents were very strict and very conservative, something that Rosalie is the complete opposite of. Her first boyfriend of six years was abusive, not only mentally but also physically. When she finally got out she became a new person. She had always been headstrong and snarky, but she was more so now. She trusted very few people, hardly ever men. She hadn't dated since, but she was a flirt. I always saw it as her way of being in control of men. When she was flirting every man was at her every whim, something that I think she enjoyed after all that she went through.

Edward and I were sitting in my room with my itunes on. He needed some serious help in the music department. He liked a lot of the classical music that I had, but he needed more than Beethoven and Mozart on his iPod. The last music that he had really been listening to Maroon 5's Songs About Jane, Toxic by Britney Spears and I Like That by Houston. He had heard some of the new stuff, but he never REALLY listened to it.

While we were listening to music he was looking through all of his new clothes. He seemed unsure about how to wear some of the accessories that Alice and Rosalie had bought him and I tried not to laugh as he played with a scarf. He kept trying to wrap it completely around his neck, like he was going out to build a snowman, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it," I said and left him to his scarf.

I opened the door and was assaulted by a hug from a huge man. "Jacob!" I squealed.

"Hey there Bells," he said setting me down and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. Jasper stood behind him with a grin on his face and a case of beer.

"Is there a game on or something?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "You know you guys have a better television than either of us, and a comfier couch."

"Yeah, and when is your new flat screen coming in?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment, making a beeline for the kitchen. "Where's all my pizza?" he yelled out.

"We ate it." I told him.

"Why? Why would you do that?" he asked, hurt.

"We have a friend over and he was really hungry. Its your fault for leaving it in our freezer." I said putting my hands on my hips, Jacob came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on the top of my head.

Jasper ran a hand through his wavy blond locks. "You know, it's a good thing that I have Round Table on speed dial, otherwise this would be a catastrophe." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

I shook my head. "You know," Jake said. "I couldn't help but catch that you said that you _have_ a friend over instead of _had._"

I laughed. "Can't slip anything past you can I?"

"Nope." He stepped in front of me. Jake was one of Alice's male models, the best he would say. He was tall, tan and well built. His black hair was cut short and his eyes were a mix between caramel and chocolate.

I grabbed his hand and led him to my room where Edward still trying to figure out the scarf. "Jacob, this is Edward." I said and Edward turned around.

Jacob looked at me then back at Edward. Edward smiled and stepped forward holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you," Jacob took his hand and shook it firmly, like men do.

"You know if you are going to wear a scarf," Jake said and unraveled it from Edward's neck. "You have to wear it right." He reached around Edward, almost as though he were hugging him and wrapped the ends of the scarf around, leaving them hanging down his chest, and pulled it down. Jake patted his chest when he was finished. "Perfect," he said with a grin. "We were just about to turn on the game, you want to join us?"

Edward looked at me and I nodded, urging him to go. He needed man friends. His gaze returned to Jacobs. "Yeah sure," Edward hesitantly followed Jacob back to the living room. He sat down on the couch, hugging the side of it, and I sat down next to him, a buffer between him and the boys.

"Hey," Jasper said, noticing Edward. "You must be Edward. Alice has told me all about you."

"She has?" I asked nervously.

Alice nodded, taking a seat on Jasper's lap. "I did. I told him that Edward is our newest model and is in need of a place to stay for a few days, so we are doing our good deed for the week and helping him out."

I let out a silent sigh of relief. I didn't want to half to explain to Jacob that we brought a homeless guy to live with us. But the talk of modeling caught Jacob's attention. "How long have you been modeling?" Jacob asked curiously.

I spoke up when Edward's eyes widened. "This is actually going to be his first solid shoot." I said. "He has done a few little things in the past, but I thought he had the perfect look for Alice's new line, and she agreed. He's not local."

Jacob nodded. "I remember my first photo shoot. I had no idea what to do and the photographer, man he hated me because I was so stiff." He said with a laugh, and then added taking a sip of his beer. "I learned later to loosen up." He smirked at the memory before returning to the present.

Jasper stuck his hand out across the Jake and I to Edward. "Jasper Whitlock. Alice's boyfriend and a journalist for Vogue magazine."

"Nice to meet you."

There was a knock at the door and Rosalie burst out of her room before any of us had the chance to get up. "I got it." She said.

"Hey Bitchy Barbie." Jake said.

"Hello Ass Munch." She said walking to the door.

"H-he-hello. I have two large pizzas for Jasper," the young boy at the door stuttered, staring openmouthed at Rosalie.

She was smirking when she turned away from the door. "Its for you Jazz."

She walked away from the door, adding more sway in her hips than she usually did. She grabbed the loveseat and curled up grabbing a beer on the way. Rosalie never ceased to amaze me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, but she drank like a pirate, swore like a sailor and knew cars better than most mechanics. She was like a man trapped in a woman's body.

Jasper came back grinning with the two large pizzas and set them down on the table. Edward was the first to grab a slice and begin chowing down. He finished the first slice within five minutes and grabbed another.

"Hey man," Jacob said. "Do you work out?" he asked Edward. Edward shook his head, no. "You can't just eat like this and not work out. You and me are going to start hitting the gym together." He said.

Edward shrugged and began scarfing down his pizza once more.

"You like the Thunder or the Heat more?" Jasper asked Edward, flipping on the game.

Edward sighed. "I haven't seen a basketball game in a while, so I don't know who's good anymore. I used to be a huge Celtics fan though."

"Well," Jake said. "The Heat has been kicking the Thunder's asses these past three games."

"Then I guess I like the Heat more."

* * *

When the game was over Jacob and Jasper left to their own apartments, leaving us to clean up all the beer cans and empty pizza boxes.

When that was done Alice and Rose went to bed, leaving me with Edward. I grabbed the blankets and pillows that he had been using on the couch and began making up a bed for him.

"So Alice is the designer, Rosalie and Jacob are her models and Jasper is basically her personal journalist." Edward said and I nodded. "What does that make you?"

"I'm the photographer. I do every shoot and show, everywhere we go."

"That rhymed," Edward smirked.

"Ha," I said and sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Was Alice serious?" Edward asked staring down at his hands.

"About what?"

"You know," he said. "About me modeling."

I shrugged. "She could have been. We can talk to her about it tomorrow. Why, do you not want to model?"

"No, it's not that. I mean I'm not really qualified to do anything else. I guess modeling wouldn't be so bad. But I do need to bulk up a bit if I'm going to compete with guys that look like Jacob." He said with a laugh, flexing his skinny arms. "Did you know back in high school I was a swimming champ?"

My eyebrows rose. "Wow, I never would have guessed. I would have pegged you for the nerdy guy,"

Edward laughed. "I was the opposite of a nerd. I was one of those popular smart guys. My parents had my whole future planned out for me." His voice drifted out in thought.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. He had never talked about his past before. I was curious as to how he had become homeless, but I felt like it would have been rude of me to ask. That was something that he should want to share with me on his own.

He shook his head. "What happened happened. No need to dwell on things we no longer have control over." He said crooked grin.

"Laissez faire?"

"Exactly," he said, pointing at me. "So, what was Bella like in high school?"

I groaned. "Ah, me, in high school. We didn't really mesh well together." I said with a laugh. "I WAS that nerdy kid. Probably the one you would have made fun of. I was on the yearbook committee. I'm pretty sure you can guess what I was in charge of."

"Pictures?"

I nodded. "My senior year, I took every photo that was in the yearbook."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I didn't have a life back in high school."

"What got you interested in fashion photography?"

I sighed. "I never really became interested in it, I just got thrown into it. I was looking for a job since the whole freelance thing wasn't really working for me. I sent my portfolio to Alice, and she loved the way that I was able to work with angles and lighting and I was hired. I went out on a limb sending my stuff to her. I normally worked with nature, or did portraits occasionally. But Alice liked what I did and she hasn't let me go."

"And you obviously became close and moved in together." He said and I nodded.

"What did you want to do when you graduated?" I asked him.

He stared thoughtfully at the wall in front of us. "I wanted to become a writer. I know, I know. What's a jock doing writing stories when he should be working on a college scholarship? I had always loved reading and then I tried my hand at writing. It caught the attention of all my English teachers and I just loved the feeling it gave me. I liked the feeling of giving someone so much joy, just by writing something that I came up with. The power of the written word is amazing." He said softly.

I wrapped my arms around him. "That doesn't sound like the kind of future that your parents would have already had planned out for you." He shrugged. "Do you still want to write?"

Edward sighed and leaned into my embrace. I felt that familiar humming, the humming that I felt back at Barneys when he held my hand and I bit back a sigh. "I don't know. Being homeless doesn't really give you the opportunity to write a lot."

"You could try it out now," I offered, running my hands through his thick hair. "We can get you some notebooks or something tomorrow."

"You know, I think I would like that. Thank you." He said, pulling back and looking me in the eyes. My own searched his face. The skin on his face was pulled tightly over his bones, making his face look more angular, his cheekbones more sharp, his strong jaw pronounced. His nose had a crook from where it had been broken in the past. His eyes were so green. I had never seen anyone with such brightly colored eyes; it was shocking. Most green eyes were very dull or were hazel. His lips were full and inviting but I brought my thoughts away from that place. I couldn't go there.

I pulled my arms away from him and looked to the television, I needed a distraction. I really wanted to kiss him.

He turned away and stared at the television as well before he looked at me quizzically. "Why are Rosalie and Jacob so rude to each other?"

I laughed, remembering the day that Rosalie had come storming into the apartment, screaming a string of profanities that would have put a trucker to shame. "Rosalie was at Jacob's first photo shoot and they were flirting with each other. Before they had to go in front of the camera they had sex in one of the changing rooms."

"Is that why he said he learned to loosen up?"

"God, no," I laughed. "The photographer asked Jacob to stay late and work with him so that he would be able to take better photos in the future. That photographer worked a number on that boy. He met up with Rosalie at a bar later that night and told her that after having sex with her, and then being seduced by a man, that he preferred men. Rosalie took that as her turning a man gay.

* * *

**You all are so spoiled. I dont know if this type of updating schedule is going to be the same for the rest of the story (probably not) so dont get angry if i disappear for a while! **

**I cant wait to hear what you all have to say about jake, so sound off in the reviews!**

**Follow Me On Twitter for Story Updates/Snippets! bri_me24**

**Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**you guys are amazing. thank you so much for all of your fabulous reviews! you have no idea how happy they make me, and some of you guys are hilarious. **

**i know my chapters arent very long, sorry about that. but i hope you like them!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_**  
**

_Chapter 4_

"Alright, so just try to stay out of everyone's way, okay? This shoot is for Alice's new ad campaign so shits going to be getting pretty crazy. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, just stand there and watch."

"Yes ma'm." Edward said with a salute and I raised my eyebrow at him before heading towards the set. Edward sat down in an empty chair, close enough to where I could keep an eye on him. He really needed to find himself a job or a hobby or something so that I didn't have to bring him to work with me. No one else wanted to look after him. Jasper had offered to show him around his office, maybe get him a job as mail boy, but Edward wasn't ready for that yet.

Everyone was running around. Models were standing around half naked, getting their hair and makeup done while the designers and makeup artists were frantically running around, trying to get everyone dressed and ready to go before it was their models turn to take there photos. It was all very stressful.

The girls came in for their individual shots first. "Tanya!" I yelled out. She had been distracted the whole time we had been working and with the stress level I was at, I was bound to snap.

She turned her gaze bored over to me. "What?"

"Pay attention. This is important; Alice will kill all of us if this doesn't turn out perfect. She wants these shots on her desk by tomorrow afternoon, which means I need to finish today and get them printed up tonight." I said angrily. "If you are just going to fuck around and stare at something, you can just leave."

"No need to get your panties in a twist," she said in a thick Russian accent. She began working again keeping focused this time. When I sent her off and for the next girl to come I heard heals clacking up to me.

I turned around and saw Rosalie had left hair and makeup to come talk to me. "Do I need to talk some sense into her?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes, no, I don't know. She was just staring off at something and I don't know what. And with all this needing to be done today…" I sighed.

"Could it be she was staring at some homeless ass candy?"

"What?"

She pointed over to where Edward was sitting in his chair, playing with the phone that we had gotten him. Tanya was sitting in the chair next to him, her body angled seductively towards him. She was wearing a robe now, instead of the green gossamer dress she was wearing before. The lapels of her robe were opened wide enough to show a decent amount of cleavage.

She was pretty enough, if you were into the model type of girl. She was tall where I was short, with strawberry blond hair when I had brown, ice blue eyes when I had brown, again and sharp features that caught your attention, unlike my soft ones. Her skin was golden from being in the sun, and mine was pale no matter how much sun I got.

She was talking and smiling at him and he was talking and smiling back. But that was just the kind of guy he was, right? He was kind to everyone, no matter who they were. Of course he would talk to her.

Why am I jealous?

She reached over and grabbed his phone from his hands and began typing on it and smiling and laughing.

I wanted to punch her in the throat.

"Bella, relax." Rosalie said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I worked on relaxing my muscles and then saw that I had crumpled up the order of the shots and models I was supposed to be taking. "Shit." I mumbled trying to smooth out the sheet. This was supposed to help keep me on track for the day. "Hey," Rosalie said, calling my attention to her. "You know he would never fall for some dirty scunt like Tanya right? He might be homeless but he has more class than that. I can tell."

I smiled at her appreciatively.

"Listen, all of us are going out to the bar tonight after work. Why don't you bring Edward along?"

"I don't know. You can take Edward if you want. I have to get these printed up tonight and that's going to take a while…" I said running a hand through my hair.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "You can do that in the morning. You said Alice needed them by the afternoon right?" I nodded. "So just do it later. Come out tonight and relax."

I pursed my lips. "Fine," I relented. "But I at least want to take the film over there tonight and get everything prepped for the morning."

"Do what you want, but be there by nine."

I shooed her off and returned back to my camera near the set. "All right, lets go everyone! Irina, you're next!"

* * *

I took a deep breath and sat down in my chair. The last group of people had left and the room was eerily silent, except for Edward who was diligently playing angry birds on his phone.

After taking my moment to relax I got up once again and began taking the film out of my camera and packing everything up. "So what are we doing now?" Edward asked, walking up to me.

"Now we are going to the office so that we can drop off my camera so that I can print up all of the photos tomorrow morning when we get to work." I said.

"I really need to get a job. I need to pay you guys back for all the money that you've spent on me, and find my own place to live. You guys shouldn't have to keep harboring me on your couch." He said holding the door open for me.

"You don't need to pay us back." I said locking the door to the set.

"Yes I do."

I rolled my eyes. "I really think that you should see if Jasper will bring you into work with him one day. You said you liked writing. Maybe you should see if you can get an in into journalism. You wouldn't go straight into having your own column of course, but it's a start." I said hopefully.

"I was always more of a fiction writer, not really a fashion columnist." He said.

"Well then maybe you can meet people in publishing, so that if and when you decide to write a book, you don't have to go through the hard process of trying to find publishers. You can just take it straight to them."

Edward shrugged. His chin was starting to get scruffy again. Ever since he got his beard hacked off I have always had to remind him to shave. He still wasn't in the habit of hygiene yet. "So I'll just keep coming to work with you then?"

"Why are you so insistent about not going to work with Jasper?" I asked him. We were outside now, and it was cold, cold enough I could see my breath in front of me. Edward had his scarf wrapped fully around his neck now and I wrapped my coat around me tighter. Edward noticed me shiver and pulled me close to him, the humming starting again, softly.

"Because I feel most comfortable around you. I don't know Jasper that well. I like being around you; I feel at home." Edward said.

I bit my lip. It made my heart flutter to hear him say that; that he thought of me as a safe place, a place he could always go no matter what happened. "I'm glad that you feel that way." I said softly. "But you need to get out there. Jasper isn't going to hurt you. He's a really great guy and I'm sure he would be glad to help you out in any way that he can. You just have to talk to him."

Edward sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to him later tonight."

"Perfect,"

We reached the office and Edward and I booked it up to my office. The white walls were covered in photos from past shoots and some runway shots that I had taken. There were also a few from when I was younger and had just begun playing with cameras. There were a few profiles that I had done back in high school for people's senior photos.

Edward was looking around at each one of them as I prepped my camera for tomorrow morning, getting it plugged into my computer. I put fresh gloss paper into my printer and we were off.

The bar that we always went to was only two blocks away and when we got there everyone was seated at our usual booth with drinks in front of him or her.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice called. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she was smiling sloppily. Clearly she had, had a few drinks already. We sat down and she popped up. "I'm going to get another drink." She announced. "Bella, Edward, what would you like?"

"Whatever you're having," I said.

"Beer for me," Edward said.

Jake turned towards Edward and began speaking. "So Edward, I saw you at the photo shoot, and I wanted to say hi but I was afraid Bella would rip my balls off."

"And I would have," I said as Alice returned with our drinks.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I noticed that you weren't taking any pictures."

Edward's eyes darted to me and I spoke up. "Yeah, he wasn't needed today. So he was there, learning the ropes on how a real shoot works. Next time he will be in the pictures. Right Alice?"

"Right-O. But you need to start hitting the gym Eddie-boy. You have to take your shirt off for my photo shoots." She said with a giggle and a hiccup.

"Starting next week, right Edward?" Jake asked.

Edward nodded. Jacob smiled and patted Edward on the back.

I nudged Edward with my elbow, catching his attention.

"What?" he asked.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Are you going to talk to Jasper, or what?"

Edward groaned. "Do I have to? It sounds as though my first job is going to be working out with Jacob and then modeling." He said. "And I don't want Jake to know that I write."

"Why not? He's gay. He isn't going to go all macho man on you and rag on you for liking to write. And Jasper sure as hell isn't going to." I whispered annoyed.

"Can I talk to him the next time he comes over?" Edward asked. "He is over at your house a lot."

I glared at him. "Fine, do what you want. But don't expect me to be nice to you at your first photo shoot. You better gets some pointers from Jacob."

Edward grinned. "Thank you so much, Bella. You are the best."

"Damn straight I am."

"So what was going on with you and Tanya?" Rosalie asked innocently.

I turned my body towards Edward and looked at him expectantly. "Oh, she wanted to know if we could get together sometime and she asked for my number." He said.

"And?" Jacob urged.

"And I didn't know what my number was so she took my phone and texted herself on it so now we have each others numbers." He explained. "Except she hasn't called or texted so I don't know how she expects us to get together."

Jacob laughed. "She wants you to call or text her."

"But," Jasper piped in. "You're not going to."

Edward looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because she's a skank." Jasper said blankly.

"She seemed nice enough to me."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fuck yeah she seems nice to you. That's because she wants into your pants."

"Excuse me?" Edward said, taken aback.

"She wants to have sex with you." Rosalie said, slowly, as though Edward had some kind of mental disease.

"I know what getting into someone's pants is…" He said quietly.

"That woman still doesn't believe that I'm gay." Jacob said shaking his head. "Even if I was lying you'd think that me lying to her about my sexual orientation would be enough to turn her off, but no. She must fuck everything that doesn't have a vagina in between its legs."

Edward turned to me, as if asking for my conformation on everything that had been said. "It's all completely true."

"She has tried so hard to get an 'in depth story' with me." Jasper said, downing his beer, "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she has fucked every straight and drunken gay man in the fashion industry at this point."

Edward turned to me, his eyes wide with fear. "Can we change my phone number?"

* * *

** What do you all think of Tanya? What will come of her in the chapters to come? Sound off in the reviews!**

**_Just got a Twitter account so... Follow Me for Story Updates/Snippets/Chat: bri_me24_  
**

**_Bri_**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all so much for your fabulous reviews! or should i call them comments now? no matter what they are they are fantastic and i love reading each and every one of them!**

**Edward's point of view... Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 5_

EPOV

"Alright, so just try to stay out of everyone's way, okay? This shoot is for Alice's new ad campaign so shits going to be getting pretty crazy. Don't talk to anyone, don't touch anything, just stand there and watch."

"Yes ma'm," I said with a salute and took a seat in one of the empty chairs in the room.

Taking in my surroundings, I took a moment to be astonished at where I was. In a matter of days I had gone from the streets to being in a studio with one of the highest renowned fashion photographers, and even living with her and her designer and model roommates.

I had always believed in just letting the chips of life fall where they may and just deal with whatever comes at me. Getting thrown out on my ass was a tough thing to deal with, especially on my own, but I pushed through just like anyone else would.

And now here I was, all because of Bella Swan, the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I had ever known.

Everyday for a good few years I had seen her walking to and from work. She always had a smile on her face, taking in the world. She was happy and content, just like I was.

And then she broke her heel. Helping her was probably one of the smartest moves that I had ever made in my entire life. She didn't cower away from me, or call the cops like most people who I had tried to talk to have. She actually spoke to me. I knew then that she was unlike anyone else in the world. She was special.

When she brought me home and I met Rosalie and Alice, I understood why they acted the way that they did. If I were in their positions I probably would have called the police and then had my friend committed for bringing a smelly, nasty homeless person into my home. But even they didn't do that, so I knew that there must be something good in them. Why would Bella be friends with them, if she didn't see some kind of redeeming quality within each of them?

When they decided to help me get back on my feet and start going through the world like most people, I thought I had died. Seriously, I checked my pulse and everything. They got me a haircut and new clothes. I was just grateful for having somewhere warm to sleep and some real food to put into my stomach for the first time in weeks.

These girls were angels in disguise.

I pulled out my handy dandy smart phone and started scrolling through the many apps that I had bought. I'm sure that my phone looked very similar to that of any teenager when comparing games. Angry Birds had very quickly become my favorite game, even more so than Super Smash Brothers on Nintendo.

I heard the dragging of a chair next to me and I looked up from my phone. A young woman had sat down next to me. She was leaning towards me wearing a light green silk robe. Her strawberry blond hair was curled and her ice blue eyes popped out from the dark makeup she was wearing. I'm sure she would be considered beautiful by most men, especially because she was a model, but to be honest she looked like a clown.

"I've never seen you around here before," she said conversationally.

"Uh, yeah," I said. I still wasn't used to people actually speaking to me of their own free will and really interacting with them.

She smiled at me and held her hand out. "I'm Tanya, its nice to meet you…" she trailed off.

"Edward," I said reaching my hand out to hers. She grasped it and gave it a shake.

"So, Edward, what are you doing here? I saw you come with Bella. Are you two, like, together?" she asked looking over in Bella's direction.

I shook my head. "No, we aren't together. I'm just staying with Bella and her roommates until I can get my own place."

"Oh, how long have you known Bella, Alice, and Rosalie?" she asked.

I shrugged. "A while."

She nodded. "Well, if you have any free time and you know, want to get together, or you need anything at all, you can give me a call."

"I don't have your phone number, and you don't have mine,"

"Well, what's yours then?" she asked.

I looked down at my phone. I had only had it for a few days, I couldn't really remember my number… a hand reached out and plucked the phone from my grip. "Here," she said and began typing on my phone. I heard a tinkling sound and Tanya pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Now we have each others numbers." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Thanks," I said, grinning.

"Well," she said resting her hand a little above my knee. "I have to go, but text me, call me, whatever, okay?" she said.

I nodded and glanced down at her hand, before she got up and walked away with a sway in her hips.

* * *

After everyone had left Bella and I began our walk over to her office. It was cold out tonight and Bella kept pulling her coat around her tighter and tighter. I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to me. I felt warmth run through me, like a current and smiled at the feeling. "Why are you so insistent on not going to work with Jasper?"

"Because I feel most comfortable around you. I don't know Jasper that well. I like being around you; I feel at home." I told her, and it was true. I had never felt like this with anyone, even when I was living at home with my family.

I couldn't see her face but it took her a moment to reply. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said softly. "But you need to get out there," she said, her voice stronger now. "Jasper isn't going to hurt you. He is a really great guy and I'm sure he would be glad to help you out in any way that he can. You just have to talk to him."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright. I'll talk to him later tonight." I really didn't want to though. I was happy with where I was, but she was right. I couldn't keep living on their couch and mooching off of them for the rest of my life. There would have to come a time when I would have to get up and be a man. I needed to pick myself up, put everything together and move out and on with my life. This was the opportunity that they were trying to give me. I couldn't just keep squandering it.

When we got up to her office I looked around me in amazement. I had never been in here before. Her desk was in the center of the room with filing cabinets lining up along the walls. There were photos ranging from runways to nature hanging all along her walls. I knew that they were hers, she drew something in the corner in each of her photos, something that I don't think anyone noticed, but I did. It was always something that related to the pictures and was hard to see, something that made them hers. She made sure that they blended in well.

Bella finished what she had to do and we left for the bar that apparently they frequented. I hadn't had a drink in all of my time living on the streets. I knew what it could do people, the same as with drugs. I knew a lot of good people who had fallen down into dark places because of drugs and alcohol. Not to mention the fact that I had become homeless at age twenty and wasn't legal to drink yet anyway, then had no money to do so when I did turn twenty one.

When we got to the bar all of Bella's friends were sitting at a booth with drinks in front of them. "Hey you guys!" Alice called. She looked like she had already had a few too many drinks. "I'm going to get another drink," she said and turned to us as we sat down. "Bella, Edward, what would you like?"

We answered her and off she went in the direction of the bar, calling the bartenders attention.

Jacob scooted closer to me and began speaking. "So Edward, I saw you at the photo shoot and I wanted to say hi, but I was afraid that Bella would rip my balls off."

"And I would have," Bella said seriously and I smiled.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I noticed that you weren't taking any pictures,"

I opened and closed my mouth before turning to Bella, looking for some kind of help. When we had all first met, Alice and Bella had lied to Jasper and Jacob by not telling them that I was homeless, instead they told them that I was an up and coming model and I didn't know how to carry on that story.

Bella caught on and spoke for me. "Yeah, he wasn't needed today. So he was there, learning the ropes on how a real shoot works. Next time he will be in the pictures. Right Alice?"

Alice grinned and nodded. "Right-O. But you need to start hitting the gym Eddie-boy. You have to take your shirt off for my photo shoots." She hiccupped.

Jacob nudged me with his elbow. "Starting next week, right Edward?" I nodded and he smiled, patting me on the back.

After a hushed fight with Bella about me going to work with Jasper, which I won because I still got to be with Bella all day, everyone went home. Well, Jasper and Jacob went their separate ways and the girls and I walked back to their apartment.

* * *

I heard the sound of marimbas pull me from my sleep. I grabbed my ringing phone off the coffee table and answered it, bringing it to my ear. "Hello?" I said groggily and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was barely six in the morning.

"Hey, Edward, its me."

"Who?"

"It's Jake,"

Realization dawned on me. It was Monday morning and Jacob and I were supposed to go to the gym together. "Jacob, hey,"

"Hey man, you ready to go? I'm almost to your place now." He said.

I thought about the wardrobe that I had recently gotten and remembered that I didn't have any kind of workout clothes. The only thing close to them was my pajamas and I didn't really want to work out in flannel sweatpants. "Yeah, about that, I don't have any shorts or anything like that."

Jacob sighed. "Don't worry about it, you can use some of mine."

"Alright, thanks."

"I'm outside," he said and hung up.

I sighed and rolled off the couch. I hadn't eaten anything, so I grabbed a banana and a granola bar and snuck quietly into Bella's room to grab a pair of jeans and threw them on, and grabbed an extra tee shirt, just in case I got all sweaty from working out today.

When I got downstairs Jacob was standing outside the building dressed in grey basketball shorts and a black tee shirt and an Adidas bag slung over his shoulder.

He waved and hailed a cab.

"So," he said as we got in. "What is your normal workout schedule?" he asked pulling a notebook out of his bag.

"I don't have one. I haven't worked out since high school."

"Damn," he said. "Well. We need to get you some protein and get you on a beginners schedule." He began writing things down in the notebook.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Its your schedule," he said, as though I should have known that already. "It shows what you are going to do, what day. Cardio or weights, how much protein you need to take in, how many carbs, all that shit." He said.

"Okay…" I said slowly. How did people remember to do write all that down?

He gave me a sideways glance. "Just do it. You'll get better results if you keep track of everything that you do."

I nodded and he handed me the notebook.

When we got to the gym he signed me up for a membership, all on him and set me up with a locker. He handed me a pair of basketball shorts and I quickly pulled them on. They were a little big but I tied the drawstring on them, problem solved.

He sat down next to me as I tied my shoes and handed me a shake and a bar. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a protein shake and a power bar. It's like a whole meal by itself." He said and I took a bite of the bar and grimaced.

"This is disgusting." I said, to be honest I had had worse, but I'd been spoiled for the past week and wasn't used to the taste of rotten food anymore.

"Just eat it," he said.

I took a sip of the shake, hoping that it would wash the taste out of my mouth, and I wished that I hadn't. "That tastes even worse!" I said shoving the shake and bar at him.

Jacob pushed them back at me. "It's an acquired taste." He said. "Just eat them. You need the protein if you are going to work out so much."

I took a deep breath but did as I was told and choked down the food. He smiled and patted me on the back before leading me out to the gym floor.

We were running on the treadmills and I couldn't help but notice the people all around me. The men around here all had their shirts off and had huge muscles, even larger than Jacob's. It was almost unnatural looking.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?" Jacob asked from next to me and I almost stumbled on my treadmill.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You keep staring at those guys over there. It's starting to make me wonder if I should take my shirt off." He said with a wicked grin.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm not gay, but I've never seen guys with muscles like that. It's not attractive at all."

Jacob laughed, throwing his head back. "Believe me, I know. But those guys look like that for a living. They're body builders."

I nodded in understanding. "Is Tanya really that bad?" I asked suddenly. She didn't seem like any of the things that they had called her last night.

Jacob sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through it before handing it to me. "Just read."

**Tanya**: _Hey you_

**Me**: _What do you want?_

**Tanya**: _I cant sleep :(_

**Me**_: Sorry_

**Tanya**: _Can I come over?_

**Me**: _No._

**Tanya**: _Then why don't you come over here?_

**Me**: _No._

**Tanya**:_ :( but I really need someone to help me sleep and you're the only one that I want_

**Me**: H_ow many times have I told you? I'm gay._

**Tanya**_: Quit trying to play hard to get._

**Tanya**: _Jakeyyy_

**Tanya**: _Jacob please, I need you_

**Tanya**: _MMS__  
_

"Holy shit…" I mumbled and handed him back his phone. "Why would she send a picture like that to you? Does she really have no self respect?"

"I get at least two of those kinds of pictures a day from her. That was last night." He said.

"Why don't you just change your number?" I asked.

"Because that doesn't work. She finds a way to get hold of it." He said.

I shook my head. "And she wants me?" he nodded. "Why? She doesn't even know me."

"Because your hot." He said bluntly. I stared at him. "Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know it. You are fucking sexy. And I'm not trying to make a pass at you, I promise."

"Right," I said.

He just grinned and kept on running.

By the time that we were finished my shirt was soaked with sweat and I was glad I had remembered to bring an extra. Jacob passed me his shampoo and conditioner and I took a quick shower. When I walked out wearing only my jeans, Jacob stared at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously throwing on my spare shirt.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure that you are a model?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're skinnier than I thought. You look like you've been malnourished or something."

I bit my lip and stared into my locker. "Sorry," was all I said.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

Could I tell him? What would he think? Would he run away and not ever want to talk to me again because I was technically homeless? Would Bella, Alice and Rosalie be angry with me for telling Jacob the truth? It was my secret to tell though.

"Because I lied."

"About what?"

"About me, I'm not a model," I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair. "I have never modeled, ever. The closest to modeling I have ever done was when I was posing for my swim team photos in high school."

Jacob was staring at me. "If you aren't a model, then what are you? What do you do? Are you some kind of drug lord or something, because if you are…" he trailed off.

"No, nothing like that. I have actually been living on the streets for the past eight years."

"Your homeless."

"Yes," I said softly.

"Well, that's interesting." He said but it came out more as a question. It was silent for a moment and men came passing through, giving us weird looks, which I ignored for the most part until a giant orange man winked at me. I waved awkwardly back to him and he grinned.

"Please say something," I said.

He shrugged and sighed. "I don't know what to say, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to coddle you and say, 'oh poor Edward, your life must be so hard,' when really its not? Seems like you have been doing pretty well to me." he turned and looked at me. "Haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Mooching off of my friends. Who all knows?"

I shook my head. "Just you and the girls. I don't really know anyone else. And yeah, I guess I have been. But I didn't ask for it, they just did it for me."

"Of course they did, they are generous people! And what have you done for them?"

"Nothing," I whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, nothing. So you better do something. Soon." He said standing up from his seat on the bench. "I like you Edward, I do. But I like my other friends more. I'll help you out any way that I can, but I need to know that when it comes down to it and you end up back fully on your own two feet that you are going to do whatever it takes to make it up to them. You owe your life to those girls."

"I know,"

"You better fucking know,"

* * *

**quality time with jakers. well what did you think? **

**let me know in that little box down below! (that rhymed :D)**

**_I just got a Twitter Account... So Follow Me for Updates on the story, Snippets of upcoming chapters, chats: bri_me24_**

**Bri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i know its been a little while but the power adapter for my laptop broke and it took forever for me to get a new one. forgive me?**

**hope you guys enjoy! let me know!**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 6_

BPOV

After their first date at the gym Edward began going with Jacob every single day. When I asked him why he responded, "I have to pay you back for your generosity. Going to the gym is going to get me modeling which gets me a paycheck which gets me moving in the right direction to repay you."

So now two months later Edward was one step closer to getting to where he wanted to be. He was still living on our couch, but now was his first job after Alice had deemed his body ready for the camera.

It was a small shoot today, only a few people. We were focusing on only a few models for Alice's new men's jeans. Those were Edward, Jake, Demetri, Skyler and Alec. The best models we have on payroll. I was still setting up my camera and getting the lighting right when they each strolled out. After about six months of working with male models and seeing their sexy-licious bodies I had become immune.

Until I saw Edward that is. I had noticed him starting to fill out his clothes a little bit more lately, but I hadn't seen how much he had really beefed up over the short amount of time. Jake must have had him swimming in the pool again because damn, he had the perfect swimmers body. Edward's jeans, or should I say Alice's jeans, hung low on his hips showing off the V he had there, but they hugged him just right, showing off his cute little ass. His white button down hung open, showing off his toned stomach and pecs, with an undone black tie hanging around his neck.

But mmm, his hair; it was styled to a glorious perfection, pushed off to the side a little, sticking up in every direction. Sex.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me funny.

I snapped myself out of my fantasyland and looked at him. "What?"

"I was asking what you wanted us to do but you were staring…" he trailed off.

"Oh," I shook my head, clearing it of thoughts that involved Edward and me doing some very naughty things on the set. I hadn't had thoughts like this in a very long time and it was a little unnerving. He probably didn't even feel the same way about me. "Yeah, uh I want you guys over there and I want you guys to spread out but angle yourselves towards each other and the camera."

They all did as they were told but Edward looked a little lost standing up there, but tried as hard as he could. I started taking pictures, instructing them on what I wanted them to do and where to go. In each of the shots Edward looked nervous and wasn't really connecting.

I sighed and stepped away from my camera. "Edward, can we talk?"

All the guys except for Jake smirked and began whispering to one another like they were teenage girls. He came up to me and I grabbed his hand leading him to the side of the room where no one was within earshot. "Edward, I know your nervous but you need to relax. Just let it flow, okay?"

"You're hot," Jake called over and I grinned as Edward's ears turned pink.

"Like he said. You're hot, so use that. You don't have to try hard to make yourself look a different way, just be yourself, relax and let it flow."

Edward nodded and I shooed him back to the set. The backdrop was a dark blood red, making his eyes pop out in every picture and I used that to my advantage, putting him more towards the middle and front with Jake. The next few shots he was still looking awkward but soon enough he was looking more and more relaxed. He would look around and base himself off of what everyone else was doing, but not copying them completely. It was really working for him. If Edward kept improving at the rate that he was going, he might actually have a chance at becoming a regular model for us.

"All, right. That's a wrap." I said. The boys left and went in back to change into their everyday wear. I had to admit I was a little sad to see Edward with his shirt completely on.

"So did I do okay?" Edward asked after everyone had left. He looked a little nervous to hear my answer but I just smiled and led him over to the computer screen where all the shots were lined up.

I pulled up one of the first shots that we had taken and put it along side my personal favorite, one where all the guys stood back behind Edward a little bit, allowing him to show off. He was looking away from the camera, like he was looking past it, his green eyes shining and his lids were low. Edward's lips were spread apart and he was turned sideways, showing off the jeans and how they fit his body perfectly, which was the goal today, playing with his tie. "Look at the first picture. See how tense you are? You can feel it rolling off of you, look at the muscles in your face, they are all tight and you were in the middle, kind of the focus of the picture with Jake. People would be paying more attention to you not just because of your placement but because of the feelings they get off of you." He nodded in understanding. "This one," I pointed to the second one, "Was one of the last that we took and my favorite. You had stepped forward, moving yourself away from everyone else and you stole the shot. See how relaxed you are? This is what we want to see every single time that you take a picture."

"Wow," he mumbled and stared at the photo. "That's really good."

"I know. I can't wait to show Alice tomorrow." I said excitedly.

"Do you have to print them up?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, not this time. We are getting together in her office, you are coming with me, and we are just going to look through all the shots, pick out the ones that she likes most and then I'm going to edit and print them. After that we have another meeting but with the whole committee and we choose the best ones out of those and we send them out to become ads and billboards or whatever."

"Wow," he said.

I nodded, "It is a very long process."

"What am I doing tomorrow?"

"Alice is going to decide based on these pictures whether or not she wants to keep you."

He ran his hand through his hair, though it didn't move very much because of all the product that was put into it. "I hope she decides that she does."

"We aren't going to kick you out if she decides against it. Besides I think she will keep you. After you got the feel for it, these pictures turned out amazing." I told him honestly. Alice would love them, these are exactly the vision that she was looking for and Edward had the perfect look; he wore her jeans like no one else could.

"I know, but I think I like modeling." He said quietly.

I smirked, "Oh you do, do you?"

He nodded. "I don't have to talk to anyone or do anything that would cause people disappointment. The closest thing to disappointing that I can do is take a terrible picture, which according to you I didn't after our talk today."

"You're worried about disappointing people?" I asked taking a step towards him.

Edward shrugged. "Well, yeah, who isn't? I figure I should be used to disappointing people by now I mean I'm almost thirty."

I smiled sadly and grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly in mine. "When's your birthday?"

"Its October, right?" I nodded. "Then next June I will be twenty nine."

"Very cool, you're older than me. My birthday was last month. I turned twenty eight too." I said with a light laugh.

"I feel like twenty eight is a little old for modeling. It's the age when you start settling down." He said with a smile.

I shrugged. "I guess, but if you're still as hot as you are when you're twenty eight it doesn't really matter. Plus it gives you that sexy mature look." I said and felt my cheeks burn pink. I just told him that I thought he was sexy.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, one side of his mouth pulling up. "You think I have that sexy mature look?" his hand tightened around mine, pulling me slightly closer to him.

I tried to play it off cool. "Yeah, sure, I guess. Has Jacob been giving you tips on how to pick up the ladies?" I asked accusingly, remembering the moves he pulled on guys at the bar all the time. This was one of them. Get them to compliment you without knowing it, and then turn it against them, making them more vulnerable to your advances.

"For being gay he's pretty smooth."

"They tend to be the best at flirting. Back in April I had this sort-of fling with this guy named Ryan. Beau stole my phone from me and began texting him and got him to say that he wanted me. I had no idea that he felt that way about me." I said with a laugh, remembering the trip that him, Alice, Rose and I had went on. We had gone up to the mountains in California because Alice's family had a house up there. I had met Ryan at a ski hill and we exchanged phone numbers and began texting through the remainder of my trip.

Edward's eyes darkened almost imperceptibly. "Did you and him ever get together?" he asked in a clipped tone.

I shook my head. "No, we had come back home by the time that either of us had the chance to meet up. Besides I don't think anything would have happened."

"Why not? Didn't you like him?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah, he was nice and cute enough, but I had just met him and I'm not the kind of person that sleeps with someone just because I find them attractive."

Edward's eyes lightened once more. "So I don't have to worry about finding some guy in the apartment every other night?"

I grinned; he cared if I was dating around with guys? How very… sweet. "Not unless he's Rose's latest fling."

* * *

"Okay!" Alice said with an excited clap. "Lets see these pictures!" we were currently in Alice's large office. She had the walls painted multiple colors to "keep the creativity flowing through her mind". There were photos and sketches either framed or thrown up haphazardly on the walls.

I plugged in my jump drive to her computer and the shots were put up on the large screens across from her desk. Edward sat in one of the chairs quietly and keeping to himself. "Okay," I started. "So the first hundred shots or so really aren't that great."

"Why not?" Alice asked scrolling through them. Her face twisted up, like she had tasted something sour when she looked at a few of the photos. "Yikes, these are terrible."

"Yeah, as you know this was Edward's first shoot, and he was a little nervous,"

"You can see it written all over his face and his body." She muttered.

"But," I said trying to reassure her, "We had a little chat and the later photos, especially towards the end, they got really, really good."

She didn't say anything, just kept flipping through the photos. I looked to Edward whose leg was bouncing up and down and he was biting his lip. He had never seen Alice like this. He was used to the fun-loving carefree Alice who was hardly ever serious. This was work Alice, and while still being fun and bubbly she was dead serious and completely focused. To be quite honest, she scared me sometimes too.

"Wow," she breathed when she pulled up the picture that I had shown Edward yesterday, my personal favorite. "This one, I want this one."

"You don't want to pick a few good ones and then choose later?"

"No, this is it. I can feel it." She said with a bright smile. "Edit it today and have it to me by tonight." I nodded and she turned her attention to Edward who had stood up and was still looking nervous. "Edward, welcome to the wonderland family!" she said happily and pulled him into a hug. "Keep it up, homeless guy. More pictures like this and you will be modeling for everyone. In fact, have Jake teach you how to walk. I want you heading up the runway for my men's line fashion show, right before the big release gala."

"When's that?" he asked.

"April,"

"That's in a long time," he said.

She shrugged. "These things take time to plan, especially whenever I do something. It has to be groundbreaking and unlike anything that people have ever seen before. This is Alice's Wonderland. It has to be absolutely perfect." She said staring off into space, as I'm sure she was envisioning what the runway would look like, same as the gala.

Alice always made her events different from everyone else's; nothing was ever plain and boring. There's always tons of bright colors or dark colors depending on the season, with multicolored lights and tons of props that matched her outfit ideas. I had been to multiple runway shows, and none of them were like Alice's; she set the bar in creativity.

"Well," Edward said. "What about Jake? Isn't he your top male model?"

"I'm sure he wont mind. All of the pictures that Bella took have you towards the front and center, so this automatically becomes about you. Jake can talk to me if he has any issues with it, and I'm sure he wont." She said confidently.

Edward turned to me with his eyes wide, everything was coming at him so fast, I would be surprised if he wasn't a little freaked out right now. Alice was putting all her faith in him.

"Don't worry," I said. "You got this," I smiled, giving him two thumbs up.

"Oh!" Alice said running over to her desk and pulling something out of a drawer before handing an envelope to Edward. "Your first paycheck."

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop a review/comment or whatever they are called now and let me know what you think!**

**Anyone else a cassie clare fan? If so have you seen the Clockwork Princess cover? Its gorgeous. **

**Bri**


	7. Chapter 7

**alright my lovlies, i havent been getting very much feedback from you guys... that makes me wonder whats wrong with the story... **

**but hopefully you guys like this one enough to let me know what you think?**

**enjoy!**

* * *

****_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 7_

EPOV_  
_

Bella settled down next to me on the couch, holding a glass of white wine in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I looked down at the book I was holding in my hands. I had gone through the bestsellers list on and had bought nearly all of the top thirty books for my new kindle. I had a lot of catching up to do on the latest reads. Currently though I was reading The Historian, a new take on the tale of Dracula, that Rosalie had recommended me. "Just reading,"

"You're not reading that Fifty Shades of Gray, are you?" She asked and I shook my head quickly. It had been number one on the bestseller list. I clicked on it and read over the summary and then some of the reviews. Seeing the words, "BDSM" and "sex scenes" creeped me out a little bit and I exited out of that page. "I heard that the plot was oddly pulling even though every time they had sex it was lame. I wont lie to you though, I kind of want to check it out." She said taking a sip of wine.

I took note of the light flush on her cheeks. "You have had a few glasses already haven't you?" I asked her accusingly, setting down my kindle on the coffee table.

She shrugged taking another sip. "It was a long day," then she turned to me, giving me a steely glare. "Why? Am I not allowed to have a few glasses of wine when I get home from a hard day at work? All you have to do is stand there and look pretty. I do all the real work."

I smiled at her, fighting the urge to laugh at this angry and defensive Bella. Whenever she started to drink she said whatever was on her mind and became very angry whenever someone questioned her. And when I say angry I mean like a pissed off kitten trying to claw its way up your leg. "No, you are entitled to drink when you get home, I was just asking you a question,"

"Why don't you drink?" she asked ignoring my previous statement to appease her.

I shrugged. I didn't like drinking. After seeing so many friends go to jail or die from drinking so much it didn't really seem like a fun thing to do. Since living here I had had a few beers with everyone but that was the extent of it. "Just seen a lot of people do really stupid shit while drinking is all. I don't want to be that way."

She looked down at the glass in her hands and sighed before setting it down on the table alongside my kindle. "You're probably right,"

"What? Not going to fight my on this one?" I teased.

She punched me lightly on the leg. "Oh shut up. Just because your tales from your homeless times soften me up doesn't mean I wont yell at you again." She said and then looked into my eyes as if searching for something, some kind of answer to an unasked question. "Will you tell me how you became homeless?" she asked quietly, pulling my hand into her lap and playing with my fingers.

I looked away from her and towards the window. I had thought about telling her, but to me, it didn't seem like there was much to tell. A disagreement led a to a rash decision and then everything went into a downward spiral. "You don't want to hear about that,"

"Yes, I do. I care about you, I want you to trust me enough to tell me these things about your past." She said.

"It's a boring story. And it was almost a decade ago, I can hardly remember what happened." I said, trying to shrug her off.

Her big brown eyes caught mine again. "You're lying to me." I was, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"I'm being completely honest with you."

She pursed her lips and I knew that she still didn't completely believe me. But that was all right, as long as I didn't have to relive my past all over again. I had had eight years to think about it, and I did, every single day until I met Bella.

She sighed before speaking. "So I called Jasper today and we are meeting up for lunch and then going back to his office to meet with some of his publishing buddies,"

My eyes widened. She did what? Why would she do that? I wasn't even sure if I wanted, or even could write anymore. Why would I want to talk to a publisher unless I was intending on writing a book? I would probably look like some idiot model, with no intelligence using my friends hook up to help me write a book. They wouldn't take me seriously. I had nothing to show them, nothing to prove to them that if I were to ever write something that it would be decent and worth sending in to them. "Bella, I don't want to meet with any publishers, I mean, I don't have anything and I haven't written in years."

She put a finger to my lips, silencing me so that she could speak. "Which is why we are just meeting them, getting a feel for what you could be looking into. We aren't trying to set you up with a contract or anything."

"But-,"

"No, buts. This is happening. You will not be whining the whole time until we get there and then just shut down. You will be pleasant and talkative, trying to find out what you need to do to get into the writing profession. I'm just trying to help you make headway into something that you have wanted to do since you were a senior in high school."

"I didn't go to school for this, I don't know anything about writing at all. All I know is whatever I learned in high school."

"There are plenty of very successful authors out in the world that didn't major in English Lit when they were in college. Just because you didn't go to college at all doesn't make any difference." She finished and then looked at the clock hanging up on the wall. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep and I suggest that you do as well. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need to be bright and well rested. I will see you in the morning." Bella said and kissed me on the cheek, lingering longer than I would have expected.

When she left the room and I heard the door to her room close behind her I threw my arms up in the air and silently cheered to myself. Bella… she was beautiful, smart, funny, everything that a guy could dream for in a girl. And she thought that I was hot and had a sexy mature thing going for me.

And she just kissed me. On the cheek, but there was still lips involved, which made it something more special than something like a hug. If she could just have moved her lips a little to the left and down, then we would have been just where I wanted us to be.

A real kiss.

I needed to talk to Jake about what I was feeling towards Bella tomorrow morning. He would help me out, I'm sure of it.

* * *

"So uh, Bella kissed me last night." I said nonchalantly to Jake as he adjusted the weight on the equipment he was using. His fingers slipped and the weights collided with each other causing a loud echo to resound around the room and all eyes to turn in our direction.

"Get out." He said in shock, sitting down on the bench. "Are you serious? Bella Swan actually kissed you?"

"Well, it was a kiss on the cheek, but she did linger."

"Probably because you smell amazing," he said with a wink.

I shook my head laughing. "I don't know, but I liked it. And I wanted more. Like a lot more."

"You totally have the hots for Bella."

"I do." I admitted, resting my head in my hands, elbows on my knees.

Jake shoved my knee, causing my arm to slip and my head shot up at him. "Don't act like this is such a bad thing. It's a good thing. Bella hasn't had a boyfriend in like, two years. She needs some good loving, loving that I truly believe you can give her."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why hadn't Bella had a boyfriend in two years? She was perfect; surely there were plenty of guys who tried to get with her over that much time. She had said that just this April there had been a guy when she had gone up to Alice's family's home.

"I know what you're thinking. Why has Bella been single for so long, right? She is a beautiful person inside and out, a prize for any man." He said, but then his voice lowered, and his tone became darker. "Her last boyfriend was an asshole and she went through a rough time. It's not my story to tell, so I'm not going to say anything. If you want to know, ask her about it. I'm sure its been long enough now that she can really open up to you about it."

"So we both have secrets that we aren't telling each other." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" he asked, obviously hearing me talking to myself.

"Oh, nothing." I said shrugging him off. "So what do you think I should do about this whole situation?"

"Don't surprise her." He said. "Bella doesn't like surprises, at all. She literally flipped out when we threw her a surprise birthday party last year. This year we just had lunch at her favorite restaurant, which she planned herself."

"I've been living with them for two months, and her birthday was last month." I said. "No one said happy birthday to her at home or anything."

Jake laughed. "Yeah it's one of Bella's rules. She hates being the center of attention, so she decreed that no one shall wish her a happy birthday until lunch and no presents also."

"I want to get her a present." I said.

Jakes eyebrows rose. "Did you not just listen to a word I said?"

"No, I know what you said, but I feel like this is something that I have to do. I tell Bella how I feel with this present, and hope that she feels the same." I said and began imagining what I could get her. I didn't know what she liked or what she could ever want. Then I remembered seeing all the Justin Bieber music that she had on her computer. She had told me she was thinking about getting his newest album but had decided against it. It was her guilty pleasure. "I know what I'm getting her."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Jacob had taken me to the nearest music store and I bought what I had been looking for. Jake raised an eyebrow at me as I walked out of the store with a huge smile on my face, but hadn't questioned what I had gotten for Bella. The guy at the store had even gift-wrapped it for me.

When Jake dropped me off outside the Brandon building Bella was waiting outside typing away on her phone.

She looked up right as I shut the door to Jakes car. "Edward, there you are. You're late." She said giving me a hard look and shoving her phone back in her purse. I felt my phone vibrate and smiled at her colorful choice of words that would have inspired me to get here faster. "Ignore that." She mumbled, hailing a cab. "Where were you?"

"Jake had to run by the store after our work out. Sorry I was late."

"It's fine. I just hope Jasper didn't eat without us."

I nudged her with my elbow, trying to get her to lighten up. "Come on, I wasn't that late. Just a few minutes late. Everything is going to be fine."

Her brows pulled together as she looked at me. "You seem very chipper." She said cautiously.

"You told me to be. I'm just following your instructions." I said and smiled inwardly. If only she knew how happy I really was. Jake had helped me figure it out. I knew exactly how I wanted tonight to go down. According to Jake I was "in like" with Isabella Swan, and I planned to do something about it.

When we got to the restaurant Jasper was already seated and was buttering a piece of bread. "Hey, you guys." He said as we sat down.

"Sorry we are so late," Bella said hurriedly. "Edward and Jake went to the store apparently."

He shrugged. "It's cool. Our meeting isn't until two anyway. That gives us plenty of time to eat and then I can show you guys around the office." He said with a smile.

A waitress came by and took our orders and Jasper turned to me. "So Edward, Alice tells me you have been doing spectacularly at modeling."

"I guess so," I said. I was still a little nervous around Jasper. We hadn't really talked that much whenever we were all together. He mostly spent his time talking to Alice, but I guess that was to be expected. "I don't have much experience, but I suppose I'm doing alright."

"Edward is going to be heading up Alice's fashion show in April for her new men's line." Bella said patting me on the knee. I fought off the urge to grab her hand and hold it there.

"That's fantastic." Jasper said happily. "I will have to write a piece about you, people are going to be wondering who you are."

I smiled. "That sounds great, Jasper, thanks."

He smiled back at me. "So Bella tells me that you are a little bit nervous about the meeting today."

"I don't think it's so much that I'm nervous but that I haven't written in so long. I feel like these publishers are just going to think that I'm some amateur using my friends connections to help me get in with the big guys." I said fumbling with my napkin.

"That's how life works, though. That's how we all move up in the chain. You have to use your resources, your friends resources, anything that you can use to help you get on top." He said. "People may give you shit along the way, but if they were given the chance they would do the exact same thing to help them."

I nodded taking in what he had to say. He was right.

Bella laughed beside me. "The wise and powerful Jasper has struck again," Jasper grinned cheekily and Bella stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said walking away from us, my eyes following her as she went until she was no longer in sight.

When I brought my attention back to the table Jasper was smirking with his arms crossed over his chest. "Jake texted me before you guys got here."

"He told you everything didn't he?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"Everything."

I guess it should have surprised me that Jacob was a gossip. He seemed to be worse than teenage girls at being fashionable and worse than old ladies when it came to gossiping. "I really, really like her."

"I know, I can tell. Every time she speaks you turn your full attention to her. Every time she moves, you move so you can still be somewhat close to her. She does the exact same things when it comes to you."

My eyes widened and I sat forward in my chair. "Do you think she could feel the same way about me?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged. "I guess you are going to find out tonight when you give her, her present and you tell her how you feel, aren't you? And don't worry. Jake and I are taking Alice and Rose out on the town tonight so you and Bella can have the whole place to yourselves."

"Thanks,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked, returning to the table.

"Just giving Edward some advice about what to be like when we meet the publishers. Like I said, they are really nice guys, one is an old family friend, another a buddy from college, It'll be fine." He said with a wink.

Bella looked between the two of us, like she knew there was some inside joke between the Jasper and I. It was a little unnerving the way that she looked at us.

Our food arrived soon after that and we ate mostly in silence before we were off to Jasper's office. The building looked almost like the Brandon building and we took an elevator all the way up to the twenty third floor.

He gave us a quick tour showing us where everything was and how it worked. It was a long process and there were so many people; it was overwhelming. I was glad, once the tour was over, that I had decided to stay by Bella's side and just become a model instead of trying to figure out this whole mess.

When we got back to his office two men were sitting down at the long table that sat near the window. "Hey, I didn't know you were here. I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long." Jasper said, shaking hands with each of them.

"No, we just got here a few minutes ago." A tall tan, dark haired man said. The man standing next to him was a little shorter than he was, but still had the same tan skin and dark hair, a little kinder looking than the man who had spoken.

"Edward, Bella, this is Sam Uley," he said gesturing to the taller of the two. "And Seth Clearwater."

"So," Sam said shaking my hand. "I hear you are looking into writing a book."

We sat down at the table and I nodded. "Sort of. I was interested in writing back in high school, but due to some unfortunate circumstances I wasn't able to continue on with that passion. Right now I am just looking into what I need to do and what it would be like were I ever to actually write a book."

"What genres are you interested in?" Seth asked.

"I always enjoyed writing fiction, but I think if I were to write something now, for my first I would want to write a memoir of sorts." I said.

"Well," Sam said, looking at me sternly. He had to be in his early sixties maybe late fifties. He certainly gave off the impression that he had some serious experience behind him. Seth on the other hand looked bright and chipper, ready to start a new day with a smile on his face and certainly had less experience. "Memoirs are hard because they wont sell unless they are interesting. Anyone can write a story about a certain time in their life that they think is fascinating but that doesn't mean it will get off the shelf."

I looked at Bella who had taken my hand under the table, squeezing it lightly and smiled at me. "I think my experience is very interesting. But it's going to take some time for me to be able to tell it."

The two men nodded. "Well like I'm sure Jasper told you, we aren't here today with any contracts or anything. So you can take all the time that you want. If you ever decide that you want to write it, let us know and we can come up with everything and then give you a time frame that you will have to work with." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me today. I had to admit I was little nervous." I said and felt my ears flush.

Sam just laughed and Seth spoke. "Don't worry about it. We meet all sorts of people who want to write books. You are by far one of the more credible people that we have met. And if you decide that you don't want to write your story, then you don't have to. It's up to you." He said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It was nice meeting you." They said and left.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock and there was a knock on the door. Bella rushed to answer it, leaving me by myself on the couch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just here to pick up Alice and Rosalie." As Jasper said that the two girls came out of their room, all dressed up to hit the town.

Bella looked at her friends and then back at Jasper and Jake. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice rising in anger.

"Sorry Bella," Rosalie said. "It's date night."

"You and Jake hate each other."

"Which is why we intend to find our own dates tonight." She said and pulled the door shut behind them. When she turned back around she was fuming.

"Everyone has been acting so weird today. You included. Did you know about this?"

I lied. "No, I didn't. Did you want to go with them?"

"Well, no, but I wish that they would have at least told me they had made plans without me." She mumbled, settling herself on the couch.

I thought about asking her to go out on the porch with me right now, but then decided to wait for her to calm down. "Maybe they thought you should have a nice night in because of how stressed you have been at work lately." I said. "They didn't want to bother you with anything." I said.

She shrugged. "Whatever."

When she started to relax I got up and walked outside. Alice had kindly set up some twinkling lights and I had put the gift out there earlier.

I flicked on the lights and waited until they caught her attention. When they did I saw her cautiously step outside. "What is all this?" she asked quietly.

"Alice did the lights," I said. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

I pulled out the CD case, which was wrapped in red ribbon. "First I wanted to give you this." I said handing it to her. "No one told me it was your birthday last month and so I wanted to give you this. I know it's late…" I said trailing off. "I know how much you love Justin Bieber though you won't admit it to anyone. But I know I saw it on your library. And you said you had thought about getting the new album…"

She smiled, clutching the case to her chest. "Thank you Edward, so much. This is an amazing present. I couldn't have asked for something better."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. But there's something else that I want to talk to you about."

Her head turned to the side a little in question and I gently grabbed the CD from her hands, placing it on the table next to us. I took a step closer to her, bringing my hands up to cradle her face. I felt her relax underneath my fingertips and she looked at me through hooded eyes. I brought my lips down to hers, kissing her softly. "Edward, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, but I ignored her. I knew she was responding to me because her arms had wound their way up my back and neck. I kissed her again, this time putting more pressure and she leaned herself into me. I caught her bottom lip with my teeth, biting it gently. Her lips were so soft… when we pulled apart we stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

"That was a good talk," she said.

I chuckled, pushing her hair from her face, running my thumb over her swollen lips. "I agree."

* * *

**Well...? Sound off in the reviews to let me know what you think! **

**Also, I need some extra funny/fluff chapter ideas. i have about 26 chapters and i cant think of anything so I want to know what you guys would like to see!**

**Also follow me on twitter! bri_me24**

**Bri**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, i know its been a little while, sorry! i kind of explained on twitter if you follow me! which you definitely should!**

**enjoy!  
**

* * *

****_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 8  
_

__BPOV

His lips were perfect, so soft and perfectly shaped. After we went back inside we brought a bottle of wine and some snacks into my room and curled up on my bed together. We put on some movie, though I couldn't tell you anything that happened in it. The wine wasn't touched and neither was the food. It just sat on my bedside table as Edward and I kissed until I heard the front door of the apartment slam shut.

I jumped away from Edward's lap and sat next to him. He chuckled, "What's wrong?" he asked pushing my hair to the side, giving himself access to my neck. "They just got home. They already knew about this before you did. Relax," he whispered in my ear, nipping at it lightly and then trailing his lips down my neck. My breath became labored and I sighed leaning back into his chest.

I turned around, straddling him again, eliciting a groan from him as I settled myself down on his lap. "I really love kissing you," I murmured against his lips.

He smiled, "You're the first girl I've kissed since high school."

"Oh? So you've kissed boys since then?" I teased.

Edward shook his head, resting his forehead into the crook of my neck. "You know what I mean," he said kissing the sensitive flesh at the bottom of my throat. "I'm surprised I even remember how to kiss, I guess it's just like riding a bike. You never forget."

I ran my hands through his hair, relishing the feeling of his soft locks on my fingers. "You were obviously very good at it then. I don't think I've ever met someone who can kiss as well as you do."

Edward smirked, bringing his face back up to mine, before capturing my lips again.

There was a bang at the door. "I hope you two are using protection! We don't need any little homeless babies running around here!" Rosalie slurred from the other side.

"Rosalie, shut up and leave them alone. It's been a long time since either of them has been intimate with anyone other than themselves. Let them enjoy it! And I always wanted to be an aunt or a godmother!" Alice yelled and I heard the uneven steps of heels go down the hall.

I felt my face flush before I started laughing, falling off of Edward's lap. "I don't think I've seen them this drunk in since we went on that trip." I said when my hysterical laughter died down to giggles.

Edward just grinned, running his hands through his already mussed up hair. He rolled over and rested on top of me. "I want to take you out."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Like on a date?"

"Exactly like a date. What do you think? Tomorrow night, just you and me, no drunk roommates, out on the town."

"What did you have in mind? And don't say it's a surprise." I said with warning in my tone.

"Well, I'm still kind of broke, so something simple. Dinner and a movie." He said, grinning like a love struck teenager, which I guess in a way he was. He hadn't had very much human interaction after becoming homeless and it sounded as though it happened right after high school, leaving him still somewhat emotionally a high school boy.

"That sounds fantastic," I said with just as much enthusiasm.

"Awesome," he said and leaned down to kiss me once more before rolling off the bed and standing up. "I think I better go. We haven't even had our first date yet." Edward was tapping his hands on his legs and he looked as though he was fighting off the urge to run and jump and dance in excitement.

"Very smart thinking," I said and he exited the room, leaving me for the first time tonight with my thoughts about what had happened this evening.

I knew I had felt something between Edward and I before he had made a move. That humming I had felt, when we kissed, it was as though it burst into flames, spreading heat throughout my body, setting me on fire against him. The feeling was addictive; I didn't want it to end. Even now I could feel it burning through me but it was dying down now that Edward was no longer near.

But he did have the emotional capacity of a teenager when it came to love and relationships. He was damaged, but so was I, not as bad as him, but still, it took me two years to get over what I had gone through which seemed to pale in comparison to what his life had been like.

Xxxxx

After work the next day Edward had gone home with Jake, claiming that he wanted this to be like a real first date where he would pick me up and then drop me off back home. I guess he was planning on staying the night with Jake as well.

It was odd, but cute.

The doors of my closet were open, with a few choice outfits on hangers hanging off the door. I sat across from them on my bed in my sweats and tank top. Edward had told me that he was going to be here at seven and it was five thirty now. I had no idea what I was going to wear.

He told me dinner and a movie, that meant simple, but everything that I had seemed way too fancy for tonight.

"Having issues?" I turned to my door and saw Rosalie leaning on the door jam, arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.

I sighed. "I have no idea what to wear."

She joined me on the bed. "Well, what are you two doing tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie,"

"Aww," she cooed pinching my cheeks and I shooed her off me. "That's so cute. Homeless boy is so humble." Rosalie grinned before hopping off my bed and bypassing everything that I had laid out and went to the drawers pulling out an old pair of fitted light washed jeans and threw them at me. They had strategically placed holes making them seem younger on me when I put them on.

Next she threw me a white, almost see through, scoop neck tee with a barely visible snakeskin design that hung loosely on my body.

"Shower," she ordered and I did as I was told. I shaved and scrubbed my body, making sure that every part of me was clean. When I was done she had even set out an underwear and bra set, and I was pleasantly surprised to see that she had let me wear a nude bra instead of a black one so that you couldn't see it through the shirt. Must be too early on in the relationship for that according to a sober Rosalie.

When I changed she came back in and took my hair out of its towel, blow drying and styling it until she deemed it perfect, in utter silence. She was very focused as she worked on making me as pretty as possible without making me look like a runway model. She even did my makeup without making me look like a raccoon.

When she finished she pulled me into a hug. "I know I gave you a really hard time when you brought in Edward and I'm sorry. I judged him before I got a chance to know him, and now that I see how happy he is making you, I really am glad you decided to be so nice that day. He is a great guy and I can see that he is really into you and that he isn't going to do anything to screw it that up. So, I'm sorry," she said softly. Very rarely did I ever see this side to Rosalie. She was normally so strong and guarded, keeping her emotions to herself. I always felt as though I was talking to a completely different person whenever this side of her came out. It was refreshing.

"Thank you, I accept your apology. And I understand where you were coming from trust me. If the situation were reversed I would probably freak out too. But I think you should tell Edward that you're sorry. It bothered him more than he let on."

"You're too smart. And nice." Rosalie muttered, stepping away from me. "But you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow at work. Scouts honor," she saluted. "Edward should be here any minute now. Excited?" she asked.

I nodded and she grinned. She was genuinely happy for Edward and I and that thought thrilled me. I knew I didn't need her approval over the guy that I dated but it was still nice to know that she was there if I needed her.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and despite the fact that he lived here and had been for the past few months, a squeal escaped my lips. "Wait," Rose said. "You need to make an entrance." She scurried out of my room and ran through the apartment to answer it, opening up the door slightly out of breath.

"Hello Edward," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey Rosalie. Is Bella ready?" I heard him, his voice sounded nervous. What did he think this was? The prom? For some reason my mind kept coming up with images of Edward wearing a black tux holding a boxed corsage in his hands.

"I don't know. Bella!" she called out. "Are you ready for your hot date yet?"

I took that as my cue and shut my door behind me as I walked down the hall. There Edward stood in the entryway. He wore dark jeans and a white v-neck shirt, accentuating his newly found pecs and biceps. He smiled when he saw me and took a step forward. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it." She said before turning away from the door, and slapping me on the ass as she walked down the hall towards her room. I jumped, bringing my hands down to my butt. "Ow." I grumbled.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, no need for you to kiss it better," I teased and grabbed my purse off the counter.

Edward groaned dramatically. "You figured out my plan! I asked Rosalie to do that just so that you might give me the chance."

I giggled, "Sorry to have thwarted your pervy plans. So, where are we going for dinner?"

He offered his arm out to me and I took it gladly, allowing him to lead me down to the lobby and out the front doors. He called a cab and we set off. We pulled up to a sort of grungy looking diner and I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" I asked nervously, clutching his arm.

"Oh yeah," he said with a grin and walked us confidently inside. "This place looks really dingy but everyone is really cool and the food is delicious."

"How do you know?"

"Because they used to help me out. Give me a place to stay and some food from time to time, but then they started having financial issues and they couldn't afford to help a freeloader anymore. When I did get enough money to pay for something they would give it to me half price." He said.

"Hey Edward!" an old lady with bright red hair and glasses called out as we sat down in a booth towards the back. She came up to the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "Been a while." She said pointedly.

Edward raised his hands in defense. "I know Arlene, I'm sorry. I was broke for a while and then I made some friends," he said smiling at me.

Arlene looked at me and she smiled like she knew what was going on between us. "Well, Edward you are looking pretty good. And who are you? Edward's girlfriend?"

I felt myself blush and I looked to Edward who was also blushing. "Uh, kind of I guess," I said. "This is our first date. I'm Bella," I held my hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you baby girl," she said holding my hand in both of hers. "And thank you for taking care of my Edward here, he needs someone."

"Arlene," Edward said softly, almost pleadingly.

She rubbed her hand on his back. "I'm sorry sweetie," she said. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know," he mumbled.

"So, what can I get for you? Burger? Pancakes?"

"I'll have a fat burger," Edward said. "And a vanilla shake and a water."

She looked to me expectantly. "I'll have the same," I said slowly and Edward raised his eyebrows. I had a feeling that I would be in shock when I receive my food tonight.

"Are you sure you want a fat burger?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, but that's okay. I'm sure it's good, I just wont be able to finish it," I laughed.

"Its amazing. I never get tired of them. And sorry about Arlene, she's been kind of like a mom to me since she found me." He said looking down at his hands.

"Where did she find you?"

"About five years ago I was looking through the dumpster out back and she was taking out the trash. When she saw me I tried making a run for it, but I was so hungry and tired that I collapsed. The diner was empty so her and the cook, Jerry, brought me in and fed me and Jerry let me stay the night in his apartment upstairs. They wanted to help me too, by hiring me, but they couldn't afford it." He said.

"You're so lucky," I said and reached across the table and took his hand in mine.

"I guess,"

"You are such an amazing person that anyone can see it. It's what makes people want to help you, because you don't take it for granted. You deserve it." I said and looked up as our food was delivered.

A large man who was covered in grease stains joined Arlene in delivering our food. His graying hair was cut into a buzz and he gave a toothy grin when he put Edward's food in front of him. "Edward, my boy, how are you?"

"I'm good, Jerry, and you?"

"Miss having you around." He said sadly.

"Sorry about that. I've been busy lately. I got some roommates and a job," he said, Edward looked kind of uncomfortable talking about it.

"What are you doing these days?"

"I'm actually modeling. Bella helped get me the job." Edward said.

Jerry turned to me, seeming to notice me for the first time, "You must be Bella,"

I nodded. "She's Edward's girlfriend," Arlene said nudging Jerry with her elbow.

"That's fantastic," he said excitedly. "I'm so happy for the two of you,"

"We're actually on a date," Edward said.

"Oh," Jerry said, seeming to get what Edward was hinting at. "Sorry, I'll just leave you two alone then. It was good to see you, kid," he said and ran back to the kitchen. Arlene smiled and sighed, giving us a loving look before going to work with some other customers.

"Sorry," Edward muttered. "It's like you're meeting my parents for the first time. It's a little embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." I said with a laugh. "They seem really nice. So," I looked at my plate and my eyes widened at the sight of the huge burger in front of me. It had to be the size of my head. "This is a fat burger?"

"This is a fat burger," he said and picked it up and dug in, his face covered in bits of meat and ketchup when he pulled away. "Oh how I missed them."

I was intimidated by the size of it, it was huge, and so I grabbed my knife and cut it into fourths. Edward laughed as I pulled a fourth away and daintily brought it to my lips. When I bit into it I groaned and fell back against the booth, settling in with my burger.

"Good right?"

"I haven't ever had a burger that tasted this good before. Normally they are dry and bland but this is so juicy and full of flavor." I said, shoving more in my mouth.

When I finished with it I began on my fries and shake. I was not going to need candy and popcorn at our movie tonight.

When I looked at Edward's plate I gasped. He had eaten everything, all the fries, and the entire burger and downed his shake. "You are a cow." I said.

"I have a lot of eating to catch up on." He joked and grabbed my hand, throwing a few bills on the table. "Come on, we have a movie to see."

We walked the few blocks to the movie theater, hand in hand and got tickets to some romantic comedy.

I took him up to the very top, in the back and we sat down, watching the previews, which in my opinion were one of the best parts about seeing a movie, but that was just me. Every time I saw one that looked interesting I turned to Edward and whispered that we needed to go see that one whenever it came out and he would always agree, saying that we would see whatever I wanted to see.

When the movie started and the lights went completely dark I felt hyperaware of Edward sitting next to me, playing with my hand in his. I tried to pay attention to the movie but I could feel him staring at me. I turned slowly to him and he seemed unashamed to have been caught looking. He pushed my hair back behind my ear and brought his face to mine.

I felt like a teenager all over again, making out with my date at the movie theater. It was a good feeling. I felt free and wild. I knew people around us were staring and I had a feeling that someone was going to tap us on the shoulder and make a complaint about us but it never happened. The thought enough added to the thrill.

When the movie was over we received many disgusted looks but we just giggled and walked out into the night. I had never felt so secure in myself with another person before.

"So did you have fun?" Edward asked as we waited for a cab to come our way.

I nodded enthusiastically. "More fun than I've had in ages. I've never felt like this with anyone else." I said.

"I feel the same way."

When we got back to the apartment he leaned me up against the door, and kissed me for a few moments, my arms around his neck and in his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow," he mumbled against my lips and I nodded.

"Are you coming home with me tomorrow or are you staying with Jake?" I asked.

"I'm coming home with you. There are a few things I want to talk to you about." He said.

"That sounds bad," I laughed.

"Don't worry, I think it'll be a good thing."

* * *

**well? what did you think?**

**sound off in the comments box below because i would love to hear your thoughts!  
**

**Bri  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright my lovelies, here is chapter nine. We skip forward in time a little just to keep the story rolling. A lot of you thought he was going to divulge his story, and now you get to see for yourself whether or not your assumptions were correct. **

**Anyone else love massages? ;) Music inspiration: I Was Lost Without You by Sam Hulick from one of my all time favorite games with a depressing ending, Mass Effect 3. If you dont play this trilogy, you should. Love those games ^_^  
**

** Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy!  
**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 9  
_

__BPOV

"So," I said, patting the empty bed space next to me, gesturing for Edward to sit next to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Since Edward had left last night I had wondered what he wanted to tell me. Would he tell me about his past maybe? I wanted to ask him about it but I knew that probably wasn't a good idea. I had seen the movies and read the books, when you ask about someone's past they tended to close up and distance themselves from others. If he were going to tell me then it would have to be his own choice without any pressure from me.

He sat across from me, criss cross applesauce, and spoke. "I've been looking in some newspapers and checking at some local agencies with Jake and I think that with a few more paychecks I could get my own place."

"Not to sound unsupportive or anything, but are you sure that you're ready for that? Wouldn't you rather move in with Jake or something?" It made me a little sad to know that he wanted to leave, but I knew that this was something he was doing for himself and for us.

"I had my own place before I went broke. I know how to pay the bills and take care of myself. I just didn't have a stable job back then, and now I do. Wasn't that the whole purpose of you bringing me in and taking care of me? So that I could eventually go out on my own." He asked.

I nodded. "Yes it was, but I care about you. A lot. And I just want to make sure that you're okay."

I felt his hand on my cheek and I looked up. "I feel like our roles are completely reversed. As the man in this relationship I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you,"

"This is 2012. It's not all about the man bringing home the bacon. The woman in the relationship is just as powerful as the man. We are equals." I said, my inner man-hating feminist coming out.

He chuckled. "I know, it's just, I grew up in a household where I was taught to be a gentlemen and to always take care of my lady. I want to be there for you and provide for you. I appreciate you helping me, but I want to help you too." His green eyes were shining and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"I know, and I understand. I think it's great that you feel ready enough to get out there and be on your own without me to help you," I whispered.

"You do help me, love, trust me. You help me with everything everyday." It didn't escape my attention that he called me love. He couldn't love me already, right? It's just an expression of endearment, right?

* * *

Two months had passed; Halloween and Thanksgiving were over. It was nearly the middle of December.

Halloween was fun; there was a party just for the staff at in one of the studios at the Brandon building. Edward had gone, ironically and at Rosalie's pleading request, as a sexy homeless man. He didn't shave for a few days and we rolled some clothes in the dirt at the park. He pulled that look off well, and I was proud to have him be all mine. I would be lying if I said that none of girls at the party were trying to get their manicured claws on him as well.

Thanksgiving was awkward. Since Edward had nowhere to go, I brought him to my mom and stepfather's house down in Florida. My dad had flown in from Washington and we all had a jolly good time. My dad trying to glare at Edward, my mom questioning Edward and I about each other's sexual performances and Phil giving my mom sensual massages whenever he got the chance.

We didn't tell anyone about Edward's past, and everyone got along great. My dad and Edward hit it off right away, but I knew my dad was trying to bring the fear about anyone being involved with his daughter.

We had begun looking at apartments that were close to the Brandon building and to the sets that we used when shooting. Edward liked all of them and wanted to move into each one the moment he stepped inside. I think he was just excited by the thought of having a place to call his own, but I always found something wrong with it.

But, the one that we were currently standing in, the realtor standing behind us, I had to admit that it was great. It was a studio apartment, with concrete floors, the wall the faced the outside was brick, there was a small step on the right side of the room where you would put your bed, a closet, and a teeny tiny bathroom next to the kitchen that had a wrap around counter that could double as a breakfast bar.

"What do you think?" Edward asked, with a bright smile on his face.

I shrugged. "It's pretty nice for the price. You are going to need to get some furniture, but I'm sure Alice can help with that. She knows people in interior design."

"So, can I get it?"

"The decision is all up to you. I don't see anything wrong with it,"

Edward turned around, facing the realtor, "I'll take it,"

"Wonderful," he said and started rifling through his briefcase. "We're in luck. I have the papers right here,"

We went through and signed everything we needed with the realtor and met up with the landlord to sign everything else and Edward had the keys.

We began walking down the streets back towards my apartment to tell everyone that Edward had his own bachelor pad. "You officially live seventeen blocks away from us," I said trying hard to hide my sadness.

Edward laughed, "Not yet. I still have to move in and that's going to take a little while."

I shook my head when I imagined Alice going out and buying everything that he would need. "I don't think it'll take that long, a few days tops."

Edward was fiddling with the key ring in his hands and pulled one of the spare keys off and handed it to me. "You aren't asking me to move in with you, are you?" I asked incredulously.

Edward's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head. "No, no I just wanted you to have it because I want you to be able to come over whenever you want,"

"Oh," I let out a long breath. We had been together for two and a half months; it would have been crazy for us to think that we could live together, without roommates. But I did like the thought of being able to go and see him whenever I wanted, and now I didn't even need to knock. "Thank you then," I said, getting up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss.

He growled against my lips, "No, thank you," I giggled and he hungrily attacked my mouth again. He nipped at my bottom lip and sucked into his mouth briefly before letting it go again, taking the chance to curl his hands into my hair and bring his tongue into my mouth, gliding it gently over mine, making my toes curl.

I pulled back, "We're making a scene," I whispered looking around to see all the people staring at us on the street.

"Oh well, it'll give them something to talk about." He said and took my hand, leading me the rest of the way back home.

* * *

We all stood in Edward's new apartment and waited as Alice's friend Shane evaluated the space. He turned around and took a deep breath. "I know exactly what you need and I can have it here in two days. I'll call my painter and we can pick out a few colors."

"Do I get to pick anything?" Edward asked.

"You get input into paint colors and you get to choose your own mattress and pillows," Shane said with a cheeky grin and pulled out his phone, scrolling through it before putting it up to his ear and talking animatedly to the person on the other end.

Edward sighed and leaned his head into the crook of my neck and I rubbed his back. "I know it'll be okay. Trust me, this guy is a pro. He did our whole apartment, including my room."

"But he doesn't know me. What if I hate everything that he brings in?"

Alice patted him on the head. "Don't worry, Shane wont let that happen. It's like he can see into people's minds and souls or something. We went to college together and have been friends forever. Trust me with him, please. You are going to love this place when he's finished with it."

"How am I going to pay for it? I can only afford rent, utilities, and food for the time being,"

"It's all on me." Alice said with a bright smile. "Consider it a housewarming gift."

"Alice, no," Edward said and ran his hands through his hair. "You have done so much for me already, I can't let you pay for everything."

"Shut up, yes you can. And I'm not giving you a choice because I already paid for it." She said pulling out a compact mirror and checking her makeup.

"I'll pay you back, I swear." Edward said hugging her tightly.

She giggled, "Yeah, yeah."

About a half our later a painter showed up with thousands different paint samples and Edward, Shane and I went through and picked out our favorites. They were all kind of dark colors: reds, blues, and browns.

When it came down to picking a color for the two walls that weren't brick or the kitchen, Edward picked a dark gray and for the kitchen he chose a lighter shade of gray. Shane was so thrilled by his choices- note the sarcasm. But Edward liked the colors and that was all that mattered.

Shane figured out his color swatch: blues, blacks, and maybe a few fun colors here and there.

The painter said that he would have the paint ready and mixed in an hour or two and he would get his crew over to start working on the walls.

"Don't worry," Shane said to Edward. "I got your back, bro."

Edward just stared at him with wide eyes as Shane left the apartment. "I really want to trust him," he said.

"So do it. If you really hate it then we can get rid of everything and start over from scratch. Don't worry so much, you'll go grey and have a stroke." I said running a hand through his hair. "You don't have to worry about anything, it's all being taken care of for you, so just relax. I have an idea." I said and straddled him on his chair. Edward ran his hands over my thighs, across my backside, up my back and settling once more on my ass.

"And what's that?" he whispered huskily.

"Alice should be out with Jasper today and Rosalie is doing whatever she does, that isn't home, so why don't you and I head back to my place, close the drapes, light some candles and I give you a nice massage?"

"That sounds amazing," he mumbled into my neck.

He couldn't get back home fast enough. He decided that we were going to take a cab so that he could hold me the whole five minutes home. When we got back to the apartment I pulled the drapes over my windows closed, effectively turning the room dark and I lit all of the candles, giving the room a romantic ambiance. I changed from my clothes into a white camisole and a pair of light green silk shorts.

Edward closed the door behind him and I walked up to him and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, one at a time. I ran my hands across his shoulders, pushing the shirt off. Then I started on his jeans, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper. I could hear his heavy breathing and as his pants slowly fell around his ankles his erection was prominent through his boxers.

I grinned and he pulled me against him, bringing his mouth down onto mine. His actions were soft and gentle as he pushed me towards the bed. As my knees hit the side of it I fell backwards and pulled him on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rolled over so that I was on top. He groaned into my mouth as I rolled my hips over his and my breathing caught.

I sat up and my hands rested on his chest, my hair falling over my shoulder. His fingers inched their way up my thighs and to the hem of my tank, pulling it over my head, leaving me only in my bra. Edward sat up, kissing the exposed part of my breasts and lifted me off him and setting me down on the bed before getting up.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm going to give you the massage." He said and grabbed the oils that I had set out. Rosalie had given them to me as a gift last Christmas, saying that I could use some sexy time. I was glad that I had kept them. "Roll over," he instructed and I did as I was told.

He unhooked my bra and pushed it off my shoulders before I felt the coolness of the body oil being poured over my skin. I shuddered at the feeling and then warm hands replaced the cold. "I've never given anyone a massage before," he said. "But I'll try my best."

Slowly he ran his hands all down my back and began massaging the muscles in my neck and shoulders before moving down again. I moaned softly; it felt so good. "Harder," I mumbled into my pillow. The force of his hands increased and I groaned as he worked his magical hands.

It felt like he had been going for hours when his hands suddenly disappeared and my bra was pulled up and clasped again. I whimpered and felt his lips at my neck. "How was it?" he whispered in my ear.

"How do you think?" I asked.

"If your moaning was any indication, I would say that it was fantastic." He chuckled softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"It was amazing. You should become a masseuse." I mumbled.

Edward grinned. "I'll just be your personal massage specialist."

"Okay," I said happily. "I'm all oily."

"Yeah," he laughed, "You probably shouldn't roll over," Edward laid down on his back, resting on his elbows and I climbed on top of him.

"Can you believe it's been two months?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head. "No, I cant. These two months have been incredible. I'm so lucky to have met you. I'd still be on the streets without you."

I shrugged. "Oh I think you would have figured something out. Or some other lady would have found you."

He shook his head. "You were the first person to talk to me in nearly a year."

"What about Arlene and Jerry?"

"Like I told you, they ran into financial problems and I went my separate way. I didn't want to burden them with anything." He said softly.

I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead before resting mine against his. "I don't think they thought of you as a burden. You were like a son to them."

He sighed. "I'm no ones son."

"Yes you are. You're theirs. Just because you aren't related to them doesn't mean that they aren't your family. They are like parents to you, you told me that."

"Isabella Swan?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Even though we've only been together for two months, I feel like I've known you forever. I think I'm in love with you." He said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

I felt my heart thump in my chest and I knew that I felt the same way about him. The connection between us was like electricity and I knew from the moment he gave me that Justin Bieber CD that I was in love with him. "I love you too," I said.

His mossy green eyes were wide with shock when he looked at me again and his smile seemed to light up the whole room. "You don't think we are going too fast?" he asked.

I shrugged, "We probably are, but what the hell. I know how I feel about you, and you know how you feel about me. That's the only thing that should really matter."

He pulled me tightly to him, burying his face in my neck as he kissed his way up to my lips. "I love you," he whispered over and over.

I giggled, "I love you too."

* * *

**Well? Hope you liked it, if you did let me know in that little box down below! If you didnt, let me know again in that little box down below!**

**Did you listen to the song on repeat when reading that last part? You should have :D  
**

**Bri  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy, anyone still out there? Welcome back to school everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to write this. Like I said, back to school, I got myself a job and I've been on again off again sick too. Love school and its germy people. **

**Anyways. Hope you all have been doing great, enjoying school/life. I hope you love this chapter, I know its short- trying to get back in the groove of things, but I got you a present!  
**

**Well, I wrote it.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_**  
**

_Chapter 10  
_

BPOV

"So tell me again why you aren't moving in with Edward?" Rosalie asked as we stood in line at port of subs, getting lunch for everyone on Edward's official move in day. "I heard your massage time the other day."

My face flushed and I bit my lip. "Because this is something that Edward needs. He needs to be able to live on his own in a stable environment for a while. It'll be good for him not to have to lean on anyone for the first time in a very long time." I explained. Edward and I had talked it over and we both agreed that this was the best way to go. He had broached the subject after seeing how shocked I was when he gave me the key to his house. "And you need to not listen through my door."

"I can't help that your moans were getting so loud. They caught my attention. I've heard that from Alice's room, but it's been a while since I've heard them coming from yours."

She was right, I hadn't been intimate with anyone since my breakup two years ago. Rosalie and Alice hadn't pushed me on it, which I was very grateful for. Rose especially understood where I was coming from.

"Edward's different," I said and she grinned.

"I bet he is. Just out of curiosity, has he told you anything about his past? Where he comes from or anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, he hasn't. When he took me out on our first date he took me to a diner in one of the sketchier parts of town where he introduced me to a couple who helped him sometimes, but that's as close as I've gotten."

"Have you ever thought about going back there and asking them what they know?"

"No I haven't, and I'm not going to. I've seen the movies and read the books. Going down that path always makes things so much worse."

"Yeah, but things always work out in the end." She said giving me a little nudge.

"No way, that's such a huge invasion of privacy. Edward will tell me when he's ready. I'm not going to push him on it and I'm not going to sneak around behind his back to find out anything either."

"Well do you mind if I put on my Harriet the Spy costume and see if I can get a few answers?"

"Yes I do. That's why I'm not telling you the name of the diner, so you need to drop it." She huffed and flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

When we got back to the apartment Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Jake and I all ate our sandwiches as Shane directed the movers where they should put all of the furniture. Everything was exactly what I would picture Edward having. Most of it was a dark wood that clashed nicely with the grey of the walls, and what wasn't wood was either black or white.

"Well?" Jasper asked, his questioning directed at Edward. "What do you think of all your new stuff?"

"It's going to take a lot of getting use to." He said his eyebrows pulled together.

"What's wrong?" I murmured to him.

"Just thinking. It's a lot to take in, literally. I'm trying to imagine myself living here, and I can't. I feel like I'm trying way too hard to be something that I'm not, I don't know why."

I bit my lip. What if Edward came to resent me because I did all this for him and didn't let him get everything his way? He might not care right now, but if he looks back later in life and sees that the only way he got this stuff is because someone gave it to him, what's he going to think? That he can't do anything by himself. That's what I would think. He would think that we are all babying him and not giving him a chance to make everything work for himself.

Jake patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll start feeling at home in no time. Once you unlock these doors after a long day at work, make yourself something to eat and crash in your own bed this place will feel like it's all yours."

Edward just nodded, silently staring as each of the movers brought in a new piece of furniture.

* * *

Edward and I had gone grocery shopping after Shane left and grabbed a few decorative things to spice up his new living space. Edward and I made plans to get some more stuff the next day, and the cable company was coming as well to hook up the cable for his new television. We got him a DVD player and a few movies so that he had something to watch tonight.

"Are you sure you wont stay?" Edward asked after we finished unloading all the food. He ran a hand through my hair and pushed it behind my ear.

"You can do this." I told him. "If you need me, just call me and I'll be here, but I think you should try a night on your own, in your own home."

He nodded and walked me to the door, giving me a long kiss before finally letting me go.

* * *

He didn't call that night, or the next few nights. When I asked him why during our lunch break at work he told me that he was so overwhelmed and exhausted that he fell right to sleep. But I knew that he was actually feeling comfortable in his new life, a thought that made me happier beyond words.

Two weeks later Edward invited me over to his place for dinner. Now here I sat at his table with a swishing a glass of wine around in my hands while Edward stood at his stove, cooking a fabulous dinner of lemon chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. The lights were low and he had his iPod on shuffle playing softly.

There was a clang as he dropped a spoon onto the floor. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked him.

"No, I got this," he called back and I giggled shaking my head. He had been watching food network and trying to get some tips on how to cook better. He learned how to make a few things by living with Arlene and Jerry, but that was diner food. Not really the kind of thing you want to eat unless you want to turn out like Jerry.

About ten minutes later Edward walked out of his kitchen with two plates of perfectly proportioned meals in his hands. He set one in front of me and the smell… oh lordy that smell was amazing.

I cut into the chicken, putting a little potato with it and I melted inside. When I opened up my eyes Edward was staring at me hesitantly. "You should open up a restaurant and cook all the food." I said.

"That good?" His smile grew over his face and I nodded slowly, cutting another piece and bringing it to my mouth. It was probably the best thing I had ever eaten.

"Edward, I haven't even had food at a five star restaurant that tasted this good."

He just grinned and dug into his own plate. When we were finished and did the dishes we ate a few of the cookies that I had made earlier in the day for dessert.

Edward put the plate down on the coffee table and turned to me, running his hand through my hair, and then cupping my face in his hands. "I love you," he murmured, his thumb touching my lower lip.

"I love you too,"

I leaned closer, touching his lips to mine softly and pulled away. Edward cupped my face in his hands and pulled me to him again, putting more force on my mouth. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me on top of him. I sat with my legs on either side of his hips, straddling him, running my hands through his hair as we kissed. Slowly I reached down and began unbuttoning his dark blue shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

He moved his lips from mine and down onto my neck and shoulder, his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I pulled away from him, only for long enough to pull my halter top off, leaving me only in a strapless bra. Edward let out a long breath and kissed the top of each of my breasts.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and one underneath me as he stood up, carrying me from the couch to the bed. He laid me down underneath him and pulled away from me, unbuttoning his jeans and puling down his boxers before he returned to me, slowly undoing the buttons of my pants and the zipper, sliding them down my legs, then hooking his fingers on the sides of my panties and slipping those off as well.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned rolling over and bumped into Edward, who was curled up on his side of the bed. I smiled at the memory of what had gone down last night and snuggled back into the warm covers. My eyes snapped open when my phone started chirping on the dining table.

I slipped out of bed and shivered as the cool air hit my naked body. I snatched my panties and bra off the floor, put them on and then grabbed Edward's button down shirt from last night to give me a little more protection.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Where are you?" Alice asked deadly calm.

"I'm at Edward's, what's going on? You woke me up." I ran a hand through my hair and discovered how knotted it was.

"Where are you supposed to be right now?" she asked. I could just imagine the stance she had at the moment; leaning her weight on one leg, hand on hip, and foot tapping impatiently.

Then I thought about what I had planned for today. Alice had wanted to go over some photos and ideas for the next few shoots. "Shit, Alice I'm so sorry. I just need to run home, grab a bite to eat, and shower and I'll be at the office."

"No. You get dressed at Edward's and you get over here now. There's bagels and shit here that you can eat. I have another meeting in an hour and my schedule is booked for the day. Get your ass over here." She hung up the phone and I muttered silent profanities to myself as I picked up all my clothes scattered around the apartment.

"What's going on?" Edward asked sitting up in bed.

I set my stuff down on the couch and walked over to the bed sitting down next to him. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot that Alice and I had a meeting this morning that I'm already late to. I hadn't exactly planned on spending the night." I laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. It's my fault," He said kissing me.

I shook my head. "No, its definitely not. It was mutual. And it was amazing. Thank you so much." I said kissing his cheek.

"You look beautiful in the morning." He said with a cheeky grin and I looked in the mirror above his bed. I had sex hair and raccoon eyes. Hot.

"Thanks for lying to me." I said and got up to change back into my clothes. I cleaned all the makeup off my face and managed to brush my hair, sort of. It turned into a frizzy mess and ended up in a bun.

I collected all my stuff and put it in my purse. "I'll call you later, love you." I said as I exited the apartment.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Lemme know!**

**And for those of you who've read SAT you know the routine:** **  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey... Merry Christmas! I am so so terribly sorry about how long it's taken me to get this out. I'm sure you dont care about my excuses, so i wont bother. If you really want to know, you can ask. **

**So, here is my Christmas present to all of you. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 11  
_

BPOV_  
_

"You boned." Alice stated as I sat down in the chair across from her in the conference room.

My cheeks heated up as I spread cream cheese across my bagel. "How-,"

"The hair, the makeup smudged on your face and you smell." She deadpanned and pulled the sketches she had for our meeting out of their folder. I stayed silent as she shuffled through everything and then looked at me, raising her eyebrows and slammed her hands down on the table. "Well? Are you going to give me the dirty details or not?"

"No, why would I? That's kind of personal don't you think?"

"Uh, no, I give you all the deets about what Jasper and I do. I think I deserve the same in return!"

"Never once have I asked to hear those details about your relationship. You just tell me and I pretend to listen."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it."

I shrugged and looked pointedly at the papers sitting in front of us. She pretended not to notice that I wanted to move on from the topic and continued to stare at me until I broke. "It was so freaking amazing," I said letting out a long breath that I had been holding in.

She smirked, "Who knew homeless guy had it in him?" she asked to herself. "I've been wondering, was he big?"

I thought back again to the night before and felt heat rush up my body. "I'll take that as a yes." She grinned to herself before refocusing to what we had really met up for: the photo shoots.

Alice wanted to focus on making this show coming up in April the most epic that had ever been seen, and she wanted her photo shoots to reflect that. Since the show was in April she wanted everything to be lighter, more springy, but with a cold edge. For the men's shoots she gave me color swatches for the sets she wanted to use and sketches of what the setting would be. There were always a few thing that made you feel like you were in Wonderland, mushrooms, overgrown plants, swirling colors, everything you wouldn't imagine in fashion. Alice's ideas could easily be misconstrued as childish, but when you saw everything that she imagined come to life, it just felt right. Everything fit together, like there was no other way for it to be done.

"I want to schedule a shoot for this month, hopefully sometime soon. It'll be darker, more lust, to draw everyone in, and then we'll have another in February, brighter, keeping everyone interested for the show in April." She said excitedly. This was going to be groundbreaking and she knew it. She had been working night and day for months to create her new line and now all her hard work was coming to fruition.

XXX

When Alice wanted something done, she got it done. There was no stopping her, and if you tried to, well. Alice got everything that she needed for her first shoot to fully promote her new line within days. Alice had kept both Edward and I fully busy. I had to get everything on the set ready while working with a bunch of amateurs who couldn't seem to get anything right, and both Jake and Alice were schooling Edward on photo techniques as well as getting him runway ready. We had been so busy with work that we didn't have much time to spend together and the time that we did spend together either involved work or sleeping. None of the fun stuff, as much as I hoped for it.

I arrived at the set at four thirty on Thursday and began getting everything prepared for when the models arrived in an hour. The makeup, hair, and outfit people filed in at five right on schedule. At five thirty all the models began shuffling in. Edward walked right up to me, pulling me away from the lamp I was adjusting and hugged me to him and pressed his lips against mine. "I missed you," he mumbled.

I smiled against his soft sweet lips. "I missed you too. How are you feeling today?"

He stepped away from me and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm a little nervous. I've been practicing with Jake and Alice, but Alice told me that I'm supposed to be the Cheshire Cat. That's the only thing she told me, she didn't tell me what it meant." His brows furrowed and pinched in the middle.

I laughed. "You've seen Alice in Wonderland, right? The movie."

"When I was five." He said blandly.

"The Cheshire Cat is mischievous and depending on how you look at it, wicked. Obviously we are sexing things up a bit, but basically Alice is making you the main guy, but you have to act like the Cheshire Cat. Get that mischievous grin on and look sexy."

"Exactly," Alice said coming up and standing behind Edward. "Act like you have a secret that no one else knows."

He looked away and then back at Alice looking a little pained. I couldn't help get the feeling that he was thinking about his past and I grabbed his hand. Not knowing what his story was was slowly eating away at me. All it would take was a background check, maybe even a Google search, but I didn't want to be THAT GIRL. Despite whatever he was thinking he nodded and put a smile on his face.

Alice rubbed his arm softly before grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him away from me and towards hair and makeup. She personally picked his outfit, which was a pair of those jeans that I loved so much, and a dark green button down.

When I finished everything I sat down behind my camera talking to one of my assistants about what I wanted to get out of today's shoot when Edward began walking toward me. My words stopped working and I just stared at him. He was barefoot, his jeans hugging him perfectly, and his shirt had been left unbuttoned at the top. But what got me the most were his eyes. They had given him gold contacts that shone brightly.

My assistant glanced between the both of us and left, leaving the two of us alone. "Wow," I breathed. He smirked and pulled me against him, kissing me fully. He nipped at my bottom lip and I felt a sting of pain and pulled away. "Ow," I muttered bring my hand to my lips. "What was that?"

"Shit, sorry. They gave me fangs." He said and smiled, showing off his teeth and his elongated canines. "More feline is what Henrietta told me."

All sorts of vampire fantasies began to pop into my head: him standing behind me, pulling my hair to the side, biting at my neck and my shoulder. Tingling began in my stomach and moved down through my body, making my toes curl. "They definitely have the desired effect." I said, my voice getting caught in my throat.

He smiled, his golden eyes glistening. "Good, I wouldn't want to have tunnel vision and keep accidentally biting my lip for no reason."

Alice clapped her hands across the room. "Alright lets get this shoot going! Models get up here!"

All the models swiftly made their way up to the set. The background was a bright, heavy purple that made all the boy's eyes light up. It looked like they were all in a secret room in the queen of heart's castle almost. Everything seemed very regal, the black lounges, the armoire made out of dark wood. The curtains that hung around the room were a lighter shade of purple or green. The boys were all dressed in dark colors but the girls were in white chiffon dresses.

Alice gave out orders to the models and they all set up like she said. Alice rarely came to a shoot, but when she did, she was in charge and I was second in command. She told the models what to do, where to move, what to look like. She pointed at me and I began to snap shots of them. The boys were scattered across the room and girls were draped over them, careful not to cover too much of the clothes the boys were wearing. This was their shoot after all.

Jacob and Edward were the centerpieces. Jake sat on one of the lounges facing forward and one of the girls laid behind him, wrapping one of her arms under his to pull her face up to his. She gazed into his eyes and he stared at her lips, a slow grin on his face showing his fangs.

Edward was standing beside the bed and one of the girls was on her knees on the plush bedspread behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him on the bed. He had a smug smile on his face, his eyes blazing. He ran his tongue over his teeth, playing with his fangs.

The sight nearly had me bursting with jealousy, but I had to remember that it was all for show. It was just for work.

When Alice felt like we had gotten everything we needed for that part of the shoot we moved to a different set to get a different dynamic. It was all white with a white bed in the middle. The girls sat in the middle of it as the boys circled it, looking hungry, the girls looking vulnerable and weak in their hands. It was almost erotic.

Next were the singles. Edward and Jacob shot by themselves and the others left. During Edward's singles, whenever he would look into the camera, his eyes blazed and I could feel him looking at me through the lens.

When Alice finally felt satisfied with the pictures that we had taken it was nearly one in the morning. I was beyond tired and I still had to pack up my things. Everyone had left and I told Edward that he should go home and get some sleep.

While I was getting ready to pack my camera away in my bag all the lights went out except for the lights on the first set. I put my stuff down and walked over to find out what was going on Edward walked out from the shadows. He was still wearing the outfit that he wore during the shoot and he had taken his contacts out, but his fangs were still in place.

I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows. "Edward, what are you doing? I thought I told you that you didn't have to stay."

"You did," he said, taking a few steps forward. "But I didn't want to." I held my breath as he slowly, achingly, stalked towards me. His eyes were hooded and he stared at me with those liquid emerald eyes. "When we were shooting on the bed, all I could think about was you. The feel of your soft skin on my fingertips, your body, flushed against mine." He was standing right in front of me now, inches away. "I locked all the doors," he said huskily, "so now it's just you and me," with every word that he said he popped one button on my shirt. "Alone."

By that point he had undone all the buttons on my top and pushed it off my shoulders and hit the ground. My hands reached out for his waist and I hooked my fingers in his belt loops, bringing his hips closer to mine. I could feel his arousal pressed against me and I moaned as his lips touched mine.

Edward backed us to the bed and he fell down on top of me, careful to hold his weight, and ground his hips into mine. I gasped and he moved his lips from mine to my neck where he bit down gently, his fangs putting more pressure, and I moaned. He continued his trail down between my breasts. I arched my back and he deftly unhooked my bra and I faintly heard the fabric hit the wood floor.

XX

The next week was pure and utter bliss. Edward and I didn't have anything going on at work, other than the showing of Alice's billboard, which was using one of the photos we had taken last week. Alice hadn't told me the one that she had chosen, so it was going to be a surprise for all of us tonight.

I zipped up the strapless chiffon dress Alice made me for tonight and smoothed down the fabric. The dress was champagne, highlighting my paleness and the skirt had a high low hem that I thought made my legs look amazing. I slipped on the red pumps that I loved dearly and grabbed my jacket.

Alice stood in the entryway in front of the mirror putting her dangling earrings in. She turned around and smiled, looking me up and down, admiring her work. Alice was wearing a wispy black hi-low maxi dress that hung perfectly around her and shiny silver pumps. Her makeup was bright blue, accentuating her eyes.

"Alright," Rosalie said coming out of her room. "Everyone ready to go?" She wore a floor length red silk dress with a low v-neck.

Alice and I nodded and we left the apartment to the limo that was waiting for us outside. When we got in Edward, Jacob and Jasper were already inside waiting for us. "Hey gorgeous," Edward said pulling me to his side. He flashed me a sideways grin and I felt myself melt a little inside. How did someone this beautiful end up on the streets? It's almost criminal. He wore a custom made slate gray Armani suit and his hair stuck up in every direction perfectly. I had to admit that I did miss the fangs.

I responded by giving him a quick kiss and when I pulled away he pushed my curls away from my neck and he kissed there.

"Why are you guys so hot?" Rosalie asked fanning herself. "Seriously, if you guys made a porno, you'd make millions." I laughed and Edward squeezed my waist tighter.

Jasper and Alice nodded their agreement. "When Bella came to my office the day after they first did it, it was like there was this aura surrounding her and flashing lights." Alice laughed.

"Edward asked me to buy him condoms," Jasper snickered to himself and Jacob and Rosalie busted up laughing. I looked to Edward who had his faced turned the other way, but I could see the pink in his ears.

"Jasper," I said kicking him, "That's something that you should keep to yourself don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, I just thought it was too darn adorable."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes and place my hand high up on Edward's thigh, getting him to turn his head back to me. "I was nervous. I had never bought them before." I rested my hand against his cheek and smiled at him.

"It was like being back in high school. It was really great." Jasper said.

Jacob turned to Rosalie. "I know I'm not your date, so I was wondering who was? Did you trick some hopeless fuck to take you out tonight or are guys finally beginning to see you as the hag you are and you're stuck flying solo?"

Rosalie's glare was deadly but Jacob didn't flinch in the slightest. "He's meeting me at the party you stupid cock-gobbling ass bandit." She said bitingly.

Jacob laughed, clutching at his chest, "Ass bandit? That's a new one. But seriously how much did you pay him? He couldn't possibly have wanted to actually go anywhere with you."

Rosalie turned her head to look out the window and Jacob smiled, obviously please with himself to have had the last word.

The party was being held in a loft down town and when we got there, models, photographers, designers and socialites were already milling about. Rosalie looked around hopefully and when she spotted who she was looking for she smiled and marched up to him. I couldn't see his face, but from the back you could see that he was tall, built and had dark curly hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and bent to whisper something in her ear. She smiled at what he said and kissed him gently on the lips. She looked… happy.

A young man dressed in black and white walked around with glasses of champagne on a platter and Edward and I both took one. "Well, what do you think of your very first business party?" I asked Edward taking a sip.

He let out a long breath. "This doesn't seem like business, but it is," he said with a short laugh. "My dad was a doctor, and all the business parties that he brought my brother and I to were never like this. It was very proper and classy. Six course meal, and all that. This is so different. It's proper and classy, but in it's own way. I don't have to worry about which fork to use or whose daughter I'm allowed to talk to. I like it."

I didn't say anything for a moment. I don't know if he meant to, but he had shared a piece of his past with me without thinking. I didn't know how to react. He came from a wealthy family, but he ended up living in the park a few blocks from my house. How did that happen?

"Sorry, that was a bit too much personal information wasn't it?" he said with a soft smile.

I shook my head. "No, I want you to be able to tell me everything. About what's going on now and what happened in the past. I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

"Edward," Demetri said coming up to us, "There's someone I want you to meet. He's a designer and he's seen some of your photos and he really wants to meet you."

"Go, meet people." I said. "That's what these parties are for."

He kissed me on the cheek and left with Demetri. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake walk with Rosalie to a corner of the room. His back was against the wall and they were in a heated conversation. I saw her place her hands on his shoulders and he looked at them questioningly. Next she brought her knee up and jerked it forward and I saw pain flash across Jake's face. He doubled over, clutching his crotch and sat there for a moment before he took a seat in one of the nearby chairs.

I heard a deep chuckle come from behind me and I turned around to see whom it was. It was the man that I had seen Rosalie with earlier and she came up behind him, wrapping her arm around him. "Bella, this is Emmett. The guy I was talking about on the ride over here."

"Nice to meet you," I said sticking my hand out to him.

"You as well," he said. His voice was deep and rumbling. "You're the photographer right?" I nodded. I felt as though I had seen him before, but I couldn't pinpoint where. "Rosalie's shown me some of the pictures you've taken of her. They are really amazing."

I smiled modestly. "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. What is it that you do, Emmett?"

"I run a garage here in town." He said and I looked at Rose who shrugged. Grease monkey wasn't usually her type.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet?"

Emmett smiled and tugged Rosalie closer to his side. "We met at a club actually."

"Very cliché." Rosalie added.

"I saw her and when I asked her to dance she took one look at me and said no, so I sat down next to her at the bar and we started talking."

"He turned out to be not so bad after all." She said kissing his cheek.

I smiled; they were so cute together. Rosalie finally looked happy to be with someone. It was something I had never seen before; I hoped that she kept Emmett around. She was like a completely different person around him.

Rosalie turned Emmett's attention to her and I felt a familiar arm on my waist. "Emmett," I said and he and Rosalie turned to face us. "This is my boyfriend-,"

Emmett's figure stiffened when he looked from me to the man standing next to me and his eyes lit with astonishment. "Edward,"

* * *

**Alrighty, if you've read She's All That, then you know how it goes. If you would like to read the lemon, let me know in a review or a private message! **

**What did you guys think? Let me know because I miss reading all of your lovely thoughts! **

**Bri  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**its short, i know, but dont worry. i think you'll like the next one. **

**enjoy :)**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 12_

BPOV

Edward's brows knit in confusion. "I'm sorry," he said. "Do I know you?"

Rosalie and I shared a glance as Emmett took a step forward. "Edward-," But Edward took two step back, pulling me with him.

"Edward?" I whispered to him. "Is everything alright? Do you know Emmett?" finally Edward looked at me, but his eyes weren't the same, his features were off. His whole being was off. There was something different about him since he met Emmett.

But he shook his head. "No, I don't know him. But he's freaking me out, the fact that he knows who I am." the tone of his voice was panicked and his eyes darted around, like he was looking for someone- ready to run and hide at any given moment.

"Maybe Rosalie told him about you. Maybe she showed him a picture or something." he gave me a look like I was crazy. He was right, Rosalie would never do that. She would never just bring up some other guy and show him a picture to anyone. Hell, neither would I. That's kind of creepy.

"Can we stay away from him?" he asked pleadingly. I wanted to ask him why, but I didn't. Instead I nodded and he guided me to the other side of the room. "Is that going to happen often?"

"What?"

"People recognizing me, knowing who I am and all that." he asked. He sounded worried again.

I shrugged. "I guess it could happen. The more popular you become- the more Alice has you on the front cover, the more people will start to take interest in you. And then yes, it will happen more often. Jake and Rosalie have a lot of fans. It took them a while to get used to, too. But they got through it. And so will you."

Edward smiled and picked up my hand, kissing my palm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The lights began to flicker on and off and everyone became silent and turned their attention to Alice who stood on top of a table in the center of the room. "Alright everyone!" she said excitedly, "If you'll please follow me outside onto the balcony, it's time for the big reveal!"

People began to filter through the french doors that lead outside and they stood, waiting. The billboard was directly across from us and was covered in a giant white sheet. Moments later the sheet began to ruffle and everyone quieted down. Edward squeezed my hand and as the sheet fell away my breath caught in my throat.

It wasn't a picture I had taken. Edward stood, buttoning his shirt and smiling wickedly at the girl who lay in the bed. She was blurred slightly, but it was me. I was lying on my stomach, the sheets around my waist, leaving my back bare, my arms above my head, and my hair flared around me.

Everyone around me was cheering and clapping, congratulating Edward on a job well done, but I just stood there dumbfounded. Alice bounced up to me and smiled. "Well? What do you think?" she asked grinning widely.

"I-I didn't take that picture. I'm _in_ that picture. When was this taken?" I asked looking at her and Edward accusingly.

"I'm the one to blame," Edward said. "It was after... and you hadn't put your camera away so I set up the shot. You were asleep and it seemed like too good of an opportunity. Do you not like it?"

I shook my head. "Edward it's a beautiful picture, but why didn't you tell me about it?"

Edward didn't get a chance to say anything before Alice stepped in. "He wanted to surprise you,"

"Well, you sure did surprise me. Don't I have to sign some kind of release before you can just put pictures of me anywhere?"

"You signed one when you signed the contract to work for me."

I didn't remember that at all. I stepped away from them and went back inside, and ordered a scotch. What can I say? It makes me feel classy and warm on the inside. I sat down on one of the couches and tried to relax. I'm the photographer, not the model. There's a point behind that. I stay out of the pictures. This whole thing took me out of my comfort zone.

The couch shifted and I looked up to see Rosalie sitting down next to me. Emmett stood in front of her, but he didn't look like the happy go lucky guy that I had met just twenty minutes ago. It seemed like there was something plaguing.

"You looked pretty damn sexy up on that billboard." Rosalie said with a cheeky grin. "All naked and shit."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"You can totally see it written all over his face that you two had just boinked." she continued.

"Mmm, we shouldn't talk about that Rosalie." I said twirling my drink.

"I second that." Emmett said and I looked up to see a disgusted but sort of proud look on his face.

Rosalie sighed dramatically. "Fine." she stood up and wrapped her arms around Emmett and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and she kissed his cheek. "Emmett and I are going to leave. We have somethings that we need to do," she said with a wink.

I waved and it wasn't two seconds after they left that Edward sat down where Rosalie had been. "You're mad."

"I'm not mad. It's just different for me- something I'm not used to. And to be perfectly honest with you I feel just a tiny bit violated. I mean we had just had sex and I'm totally naked in that picture and its up on a fucking billboard for the whole world to see. That's the sort of picture that I would rather share just between you and me." I took a deep breath and a long sip of my drink, letting it burn down my throat.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to share this with you, and this was the best way I could think of. Honestly."

All the glasses of champagne and my scotch were starting to catch up with me and they began to drag forward all of the things I had been feeling to the forefront of my mind. He wants to talk about honesty? Why couldn't he be honest with me about what I really wanted him to be honest about? I was honest with him about everything, but he couldn't tell me what his story was? I had given him months to build up enough trust to confide in me. I trusted him enough to give him my body, even after all I had gone through with James, but still. It was only fragments that never seemed to fit together.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the angry fog that was starting to take over. I stood up, putting my empty glass down on the table. "I love you Edward, I really truly love you with all of my heart. And I'm not mad about the photo. I'm just in shock. But I need to go."

"I'll come with you." he offered, getting up to take my hand, but I stepped away.

"Alone. I need to think."

"About what?" he asked, his voice cracking with hurt.

"About you."

* * *

When I got home I changed into my pajamas and sat in front of my computer, going through some photos for work. I heard the door slam shut an hour or so later and keys and a bag drop on the counter. "Edward asked me if it was possible to change the picture on the billboard." Alice said, her voice laced with anger. My head dropped to my hands and I shook my head. "Why would he do that?"

"Alice..." Jasper's voice warned behind me.

"I'm not mad about the billboard." I muttered.

"Then he asked me if you had talked to me about breaking up with him, or if you had confided in me about any problems that you and him might be having that he wasn't aware of." she said, closer this time and I felt her hard grip on my shoulder. "Why would he do _that_?" I didn't say anything and she spun my chair around. "What the fuck did you say to him after the reveal Bella? That boy is fragile and when Jasper and I found him, he was in the bathroom, looking like he was about to shatter into a billion pieces."

"Alice. You need to calm down." Jasper said placing a hand on her arm. Her chest was heaving up and down, like she was trying to contain herself from blowing up at me.

"I had too much to drink tonight and everything I've been thinking came up. I've waited, and waited for him to ask me to sit down and then have him explain what happened to him when he was younger. Waiting for him to tell me how he ended up on the streets, but nothing happens. I want to know and I'm afraid to ask because I'm afraid that if I do, he's going to shut down on me and lock me out."

"Ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" she asked.

"Satisfaction brought him back." I countered and Alice's eyes turned to slits. "I love him Alice. I do, god it scares me how much I love him because the last time that I loved a guy this much he..." I stuttered off. "But I don't want him to keep secrets from me. I feel like this could be a really good thing."

"Have you told him about James?" Jasper asked softly and I flinched at the sound of his name.

I shook my head, not making eye contact with either of them.

"Your such a hypocrite. A god damn hypocrite!" Alice screeched. "You have to fix this. Talk to him. Maybe if you tell him _your_ story, he'll tell you his. I have invested too much in this guy. He's grown on me. Like a lot. He's like that littler brother I never had, and I will not let you fuck this up because he's not telling you everything you want to hear when you want to hear it."

* * *

**i know you guys are getting really antsy as to what Edwards story is and how he comes to own the penthouse, but we will get a closer peek at that in the next chapter. **

**what did you think? let me know :)**

**Bri**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, its short because i dont want to reveal too much too quickly. i hope you like it anyway and i hope it gives you something to ponder on for a little while :)**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs _

_Chapter 13_

EPOV

Alice and Jasper walked me up to my apartment and when they felt that I was okay by myself they left.

I changed out of my suit and settled on my couch. Every time I sat down on it, I remembered the first time Bella and I were together. It had started here.

I couldn't figure out why she had exploded at me earlier this evening. She told me that she wasn't mad about the picture, so why did she need time to think about me? I knew she was curious about me. Every time something that reminded me of my life previously would shake me. I would freeze up and stop functioning for a little while. And each time that happened, I could see it in her eyes and on her features that she was dying to ask me about it. But she never did, which I was thankful for. The subject was still a little touchy. I almost thought that she wouldn't think of me the same anymore. That because of who I was before was the reason that I was where I was before we had met. I didn't want her to think of me any differently than she did now. Things were perfect as they were. Why bring up the past if it was going to ruin everything? The past is the past, I moved on, so why couldn't she?

I knew that she had a secret as well. James. But I never pushed her on it because she never pushed me. Of course I wanted to know what happened to her, but I understood why she never wanted to bring it up. But couldn't she see that I felt the same way about my secret?

There was a rapping at the door and I couldn't help the rush of hope that spread through me. Was it Bella?

When I opened my door and saw who was standing on the other side I tried to shut it again, but he was too strong. He held the door open with one hand and then after a moment shoved it open and walked in, closing it gently behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, turning my back to him. I couldnt look at him.

"Looks like you've done good for yourself." Emmett said sociably and when I turned around he had his hands in the front pockets of his slacks, looking around, taking in the place.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" I asked coldly.

He shrugged and turned his green eyes back to mine. "You acted like you didn't know me at the party. I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to know how you were doing. And I found out your address from Rosie."

I laughed once without humor. "A while? I think that's a bit of an understatement." I said.

"That's not my fault Edward." he said.

My hands balled into fists at my side. "Well. I'm fine." I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped away from him. "Thank you for this visit, but if you don't mind..." I said staring at the door. I couldn't do this right now, not after everything that had already happened tonight. Emmett's head lowered and he sighed. Just as he was leaving I called out to him. "Emmett," I said and he turned around, hope clouding in his eyes. "I don't know if what you have with Rosalie is legit or not, if it was just a tactic to get near me, but stay away from Bella and I. And don't tell any of them, not even Rosalie about anything. They don't need to know."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean they don't need to know? They are your friends... your family," he struggled on the words. "Don't you think they deserve to know about everything?"

I looked away. I knew he was right, and so did he. That familiar look of accomplishment flushed on his face and I fought the urge to punch him, like I always had before. Somethings never change do they? "I'll give you some time to tell them, before I tell them myself."

"Emmett, don't." I said deadly calm. "Don't you dare."

"Do what?" he asked. I could see his anger rising. If this were to escalate to a fight, I wasn't completely confident that I would win. He had a hulking frame, perfect for a football player and I could see even though he still wore a suit that he trained like one.

"Don't take this from me. Don't take everything I have again!" I yelled. I couldn't help myself, it came out like word vomit. Very loud word vomit that I knew would set him off.

His nostrils flared and his hands were clenched into fists at his side. He pointed one finger at me. "I knew you always blamed me for everything. I'm not the one who did this to you Edward. You did it to yourself."

I shook my head. No. I didn't do it to myself. Why would I? He was the only one who would gain any benefit from what happened, and I knew that he did. He got what he wanted. "That's bullshit and you know it. You know exactly what you did. Or _who_ you did probably fits better."

Emmett roared. "I apologized! I told you I was sorry, but you didn't listen! You wouldn't listen, you were set on the idea that I was the bad guy. Did you ever stop and think about what her part in everything? Or was she so perfect that she could never make a mistake- that _I_ took advantage of_ her_."

"You _did_ take advantage of her!"

"You thought you were _so_ special," he sneered. "You thought that you were the only guy that she ever paid attention to. But didn't you know? She was fucking anything that had a cock attached to it. But there was a silent rule, Edward. You didn't talk about it, or her. She was a slut that was only with you publicly because of what you could offer her if she convinced you that she was in love with you. And you fell for it, hook line and sinker."

My rage had built up with every word that came out of his rotten mouth. And by now I had enough pent up anger that I couldn't control myself. It felt like I was on the outside, looking in and I couldn't do anything or say anything to make it stop . I charged Emmett, knocking him to the floor. I pinned his arms down with my knees, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep him down for very long. I took one swing, then another, not feeling the pain shooting from my hand and up my arm every time that my fist made contact with some part of his face; his jaw, his nose, or his eye.

Emmett growled and shoved me off of him. I got up and then so did he. He took one swing, clipping me on the jaw that sent me to the ground. He straddled me, locking my hands to my sides. His features had softened somewhat. "I'm sorry Edward. I promise to stay away from you and Bella, but I will say something eventually. I can promise you that." he got up, leaving me sprawled on my living room floor. I stared at his retreating feet as they walked out the door of the apartment and the door swing shut behind him.

* * *

**Any thoughts? I would love to know, so drop me a review/comment in the box below! **

**Bri **


	14. Chapter 14

**alright, so things start to get a little... violent. I just want to warn you that there is domestic abuse and rape involved in this chapter. it is italicized seeing as how it is a memory. its a bit more graphic than what i usually write. if you dont want to read it, you can just skip it it. **

**anyway, i hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 14_

BPOV

The next morning I came up to Edward's apartment with coffee and doughnuts from the Treat Box in hand. Alice was right. I was being hypocritical. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it though. She crossed a line. Edward wasn't the only person that I needed to have a little chat with. I had to talk to her as well.

I fiddled with the key that Edward had given me. After the things that I had said to him, it didn't feel right to just let myself in anymore. It was like I had taken us two steps backward in our relationship, and honestly I think I had. That was tough to admit. Whenever I thought of my future, ever since I had met him, Edward had become a central part of it. It felt like he was it for me, and I hoped that he felt the same. As long as I didn't fuck everything up last night like I felt like I had.

I dropped the keys back in my bag and knocked three times on the door. I waited a moment and it didn't sound like anyone was coming. I felt awkward standing out in the hallway, but I couldn't bring myself to use the key. I knocked again and adjusted the lids on the cups in my hand. I heard a shuffling and the sound of locks clicking.

When the door opened Edward looked shocked. But he wasn't the only one feeling that. There was a fat blue and purple bruise swelling up along the left side of his jaw. "Edward, oh my god what happened?" I asked pushing past him inside and putting breakfast down on the table. He still stood at the door, his eyes on the floor. I pulled an icepack out of his freezer before I walked up to him, drawing him away and towards the couch. He sat down but kept his eyes averted. "Edward, look at me."

It took him a moment but eventually his eyes met mine. They were clouded and hazed over, like he was stuck in deep thought. I put the ice up to his jaw and he covered his hand in mine, holding it there before pulling it away. "What are you doing here?" his voice was rough and hoarse, and empty.

I flinched internally. Usually whenever he talked to me, he had so much life in his voice, but now... what happened last night after I left? This couldn't just be the product of what I had said. Words cant give you a bruised jaw. Only people could do that. "I wanted to talk to you- about what I said last night. But I want to know what happened to your jaw first. Who did this to you?"

Hi jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists before they relaxed at his sides again. "What did you want to say about last night?" he asked, deflecting my question about who had done this to him.

"If we talk first, do you promise to tell me who did this to you?" he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at me with those blank eyes. I took a deep breath and moved from the floor where I was crouched in front of him to sitting beside him on the couch. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, but he didn't do the same. "I wanted to apologize. I was angry, at both of us I guess."

"Why?"

"I was mad at myself because I felt selfish. I wanted to know everything about you, I felt like we had reached a point in our relationship, after you know, and I wanted you to just spontaneously open up to me and then we could work through everything together. I was a hypocrite because I haven't been completely forthcoming about myself either." I said and I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I was such a bitch sometimes. I expected everything from him and nothing from myself. It wasn't fair to Edward.

He nodded. "I know. And I never pushed you on it, so why push me?"

I looked at him shocked. When did I ever push him about anything? If there was any pushing happening, it was happening right now. I could feel him pushing me away. "When did I ever ask you about what happened? Other than when we first met, but I don't think that counts."

Edward shook his head. "I can see it, every time something happens that makes me withdraw, you get this look on your face. You start reaching out for me, like I'm some pitiful puppy."

"But I never say anything, I never let myself get too far. Of course I try to reach out for you. I love you, Edward. I hate seeing you in pain. I want to know what happened to you that made you afraid of something or someone. It's natural." I said, my voice turning hard. Did he always feel this way? Why didn't he say anything before?

"Whenever we watch a movie and a girl gets beat by a guy or she's raped or even if it's mental damage, your breath catches. I can hear it. You get this look of terror on your face, and something flashes across your face. You clam up and grab me tighter." he said, his features softening. "And then you look at me, and before you catch me looking at you I look away. When you think I hadn't noticed your panic you start to relax again.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't try to reach out and comfort you, because I could tell you didn't want me to. Just like I didn't want you to. We both have our demons, that at this point we need to work through by ourselves."

I knew what he was saying. He didn't want me to know, he wanted to work past his fears on his own. He wasn't going to tell me anything. I would be lucky if I got those brief glimpses into his past life, just like I had been getting for the past few months. I felt anger flare in the pit of my stomach, but I worked to not let it affect me physically. The more I thought about it, the more sadness and loneliness quelled the angry fire and there was a sinking in my stomach, like ash falling through a grate. "But I... I want to tell you what happened."

His eyebrows rose and he turned to face me full on. One look at the bruise and I struggled to keep from staring and fought my gaze back up to his eyes. He stared at me, waiting. I took a deep breath and told him what happened. It was the first time I had actually told the story. Everyone else who knew about it had been there with me the whole time.

* * *

_July 13, 2009_

_I pushed the hair out of my face and checked the time on my phone. Seriously? It had been twenty minutes and this line still hadn't moved. I was convinced that the girl at the check out counter was some kind of prostitute. You cant wear a supermarket vest and have your boobs out _that _much. It was impossible. _

_I felt something cold and metal bump into the back of my legs and my ass and I turned around angrily, ready to take on whoever had bumped into me. But when I saw the guy who had done it, my mood shifted from anger to lust in seconds. He was tall and lean with short blond hair. His skin was golden tan, like he lived on the beach. His eyes were bright blue, and glittered when he smiled. How did I know? Because he was smiling as he apologized for hitting me with his shopping cart. _

"_I really am sorry, I couldn't get to something in my cart, and I guess I moved it without meaning to," his voice was husky, and well, sexy. _

_I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it." I reached my hand out. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." _

_He grinned and took my hand in his. It was soft yet rough, just like a mans hands should be. "James, James Langdon." _

"_Nice to meet you James," I said and looked in his cart. It was full of cooking and cleaning essentials and microwavable food. On the top of everything was a box of magnums. I felt my stomach drop a little. Guys didn't usually just buy condoms unless they had a reason to, like a girlfriend. At least the guys that I knew didn't anyway. "Interesting stuff you have in your cart." _

_James rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah I just moved here from Miami. My job got transferred up here." _

_That explained his killer tan. "Very cool. What kind of work do you do?" _

"_I'm in advertising. I come up with ideas for billboards for companies." _

"_That's awesome, I kind of have the same job." I said. I only worked with one company but I still made ideas for billboards. _

"_Oh yeah?" he said, leaning up against his cart. "What is it that you do, Bella?" My heart stopped for a second as I registered that he said my name. It sounded so much prettier when he said it. _

"_Fashion photographer." _

_His eyebrows shot up and he looked me up and down. No I really didn't dress like someone who worked in the fashion industry. I was wearing a pair of jeans that I had back in high school and a black tank top. Nothing special. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a fashion girl." _

_I giggled, "Neither would I have when I graduated high school. Or college for that matter, but you know, money is money." I shrugged. _

_He laughed and nodded. "Truth." when he looked back at me, he had this concentrated look on his face, "Can I have your number? I want to see you again." _

_Cue touchdown dance, "Uh, yeah sure." _

_July 14, 2009_

_James threw me up against the door, slamming it shut behind us. His lips were everywhere; mine, my neck, my shoulder. He pulled one of my legs up around his hip and I wrapped them around him, pushing his arousal against me and I moaned. He pulled away and spoke into my neck, "So, this is my place," he said panting before returning to what he was doing. _

_I looked around a little, I couldn't really focus on anything. There were boxes piled everywhere, and nothing really had a place. "It's nice," I breathed. He laughed and kissed me hard on the mouth. "It has a bed," I said suggestively and he growled in response, carrying me over to the futon bed that doubled as a couch. _

_He settled us down, me sitting on top of him, my hips rocking against mine as we kissed feverishly."I think I could get used to this," he said. _

_October 21, 2009_

_I twisted open the handle to James' apartment and grinned when he came around the corner, showing me his lovely his face which was contorted in hurt. "What's wrong?" I asked. _

"_You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." I looked at the clock on my phone, he was right. We were supposed to have dinner at eight, and it was nearly eight forty five. _

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just lost track of time," I said and he closed his eyes. _

"_You were with _him_ again weren't you?" he asked and I knew just who he was talking about. _

"_His name is Jake, and he's one of my best friends, who also happens to be gay. You know this, why are you freaking out?" lately James had become more and more over protective. I knew the reason why, he found out that his mother had been cheating on his father for years with one of the teachers at the high school he attended. When his mother told him, he was devastated. _

"_You know I don't like you hanging out with him." he said, ice trickling into his voice. _

_I nodded. "I know and I'm sorry, but its not like I can just stop hanging out with him because you don't like him. I don't like Laurent and you still hang out with him all the time." _

"_That's different," he said taking a step toward me. _

_I wouldn't back down though. "Oh yeah? How so?" _

"_It just is." _

_I shook my head. "That's the best that you've got?" I grabbed my purse off the counter and moved towards the door, but he bounded forward, grabbing my upper arm. His fingers reached all the way around it and were touching. I winced from the pressure. "James, let go, that hurts!" _

"_Now you know how I feel." he snapped. "Maybe you should start thinking of others, instead of just yourself, selfish bitch." _

_My eyes widened. Never once had he said something so rude and degrading to me before. He had never once laid a hand on me like this. It was something so new, I had no idea what to do, but I couldn't stop myself. My mouth and my brain weren't connected anymore. "Let go of me, you hypocritical prick! You don't get to tell me what to do, and who I get to hang out with. This isn't the fucking nineteenth century. Women have rights too, you know." I spat. _

_James dropped his hold on my arm and I thought that I had one the argument, but just when I was least expecting it, the back of his hand came down across my cheek. The shock of it all had me staggering back against the wall. My hand rested upon the spot where he had hit me. I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. I waited for him to get down on his knees, groveling about how it was an accident, that he would never do it again. But that never happened. His eyes never softened, they stayed hard as ice and I backed away, reaching for the door. I didn't give him a chance to say anything or reach for me. I ran for the elevator. _

_October 22, 2009_

_The flowers and cards kept pouring in. My voicemail was filled with messages rom James, telling me what a huge mistake he made. He sounded so sincere. He had never done anything like this before. He was under a lot of stress at work, and with his parents divorce he was bound to snap eventually. I had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Things would never be like that again. _

_September 3, 2010_

_I pulled the sleeves of my my dress down over my arms, covering up the bruises that spotted my arms. "What are you wearing?" James asked, coming up behind me. _

_I didn't turn around, I could see him standing a few feet away from me in the mirror. "I'm going to work." _

"_At 8 at night, wearing that?" he asked gesturing to the white long sleeved tunic dress I was wearing. _

_I nodded. "Alice made it specially for me and asked me to wear it tonight." _

"_No, you are not going out dressed like that." _

"_You can come with me, she gave me an extra ticket for you." I said turning around and handing to him. _

"_You're just now telling me this? What if I had already made plans? You weren't even going to mention it to me until now, when I asked you about it?" _

_I shook my head. "No it's not that, I just didn't think that you would be interested in something like this, but I need to go, its my job. You can come with me, and then you wont have to worry about me." his hands bunched into fists at his sides. _

"_I'm so sick of coming in second to your job. If you love it so much why even bother being with me?" he asked, hurt lacing his tone. _

"_I love you James, you know that," I said, reaching up cupping his face in my hands, kissing him softly and then pulling away. His eyes shut and I thought he had relaxed until he shoved me away, throwing me into the wall where my back hit the towel rack, pain rocked through me, dropping me to the floor. Tears pooled in my eyes. _

"_No, you don't love me." he reached down and pulled me up, shaking me. "You've never loved me. You women, you're all conniving whores. Throwing your cat around at every guy that walks in your direction." he pushed me into the wall again, throwing one of his fists at my face. I didn't have time to react as it slammed down on my face. _

_I felt the blood on my lip. "James, baby, please stop. I love you. I really, truly love you, you have to believe me." I reached up for him, but he smacked my hand away from him. _

_He shook his head, his hands tugging at his blond hair. "Show me, show me you love me." _

_I looked at him confused. What was it he wanted me to do? He roared and picked me up, pushing me towards the counter. "James, what are you-?" he pushed up the hem of my dress, pushing my panties off to the side. Fear coursed through my veins, he wouldn't, would he? A sob wracked through my body, "James, please stop!" he didn't listen. He thrust himself inside me, dry. I screamed at the unwanted intrusion and the pain. It was unbearable. I felt like I was being ripped in half. He knotted one hand in my hair, pulling roughly, so hard I could feel some of it being torn out. The other was wrapped tightly around my neck, choking my screams. I couldn't breathe. But it wasn't just the physical aspect of it, it was mental as well. I felt myself being taken over and consumed. He was making me his, and there was no way I could stop it. I wasn't going to be able to get away from him now. I was claimed, who would want me after this?_

* * *

I was staring at the wall in front of us now. I couldn't look at him. Telling him, reliving it, brought me back to that place, the place in my head where I was before I let my friends and family back in and help me get to where I was now. I was that scared little girl who was so afraid of what others would think of her when they found out. The girl who was afraid that even by looking at her, people would know what happened. They would think of her as a porcelain glass doll and she would never be treated the same. But I was the one who had been treating myself that way. Alice and Rose broke me. Alice got me to come out of that scared layer of myself and Rose had helped me work through what had happened. She told me about what had happened to her, how much longer she had dealt with it because she didn't have a family, like I did, to help her back then.

"I called Alice while he was in the shower the next morning. The cops showed up twenty minutes later. They tested me with a rape kit, to see if I was telling the truth. As if the bruises weren't enough. He was sentenced to ten years in prison. That was two years ago."

* * *

**yeah... well? what do you think? this isnt really following my layout for the story, its kind of just happening. **

**let me know what you were thinking through this chapter, i would love to know!**

**p.s. its my birthday on thursday! it would be a lovely present for you to review!**

**Bri**


	15. Chapter 15

**Seriously, no excuses, I have just been really busy and kind of hitting a wall. And I'm sorry about that, but I hope this is enough to keep you guys happy for a while. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_The Homeless Guy In The Penthouse Upstairs_

_Chapter 15_

BPOV

Edward pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head before he stood up and walked to the other side of the room and braced himself against the wall. We were silent, neither of us looking at the other. "I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry that had to happen to someone as wonderful and beautiful and perfect as you. It shouldn't happen to anyone." he said finally.

I shrugged, looking out the window at the city. "It made me who I am today. In some ways I'm glad it happened. It gave me a new perspective on life and how the world really works." After I was finally able to function on my own again Rosalie took me to visit a home for women who had suffered from domestic violence, just as I had. I had a bond with those women that not a lot of others had. We were survivors. We had gotten ourselves out of relationships that could have killed us.

When I looked at back at him he was just staring at me. "What?" I asked self consciously.

"Your so perfect. Maybe even too perfect. What did I do to get lucky enough to have you in my life?" he said softly, still staring at me, like he was trying to memorize me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, but I was waiting for him to say something else.

He knew what I was thinking and he sighed and dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I can't. I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?" I asked. "Whats stopping you from just telling me? You know you can trust me, you know I'm not going to hurt you."

"I haven't talked about it with anyone. Not even with Arlene and Jerry. I'm trying, I really am. Remember when I told you I wanted to be a writer and I was on the swim team in high school?" I nodded. "Even saying that was rough. Arlene and Jerry don't even know that. They just knew that I was on the streets because something happened to me and I needed help. That's all they knew and they never asked for more, so I never told them."

"Do you think you need to talk to someone? Like a therapist or something to help you open up and get used to talking about it?"

Edward shook his head, "No. I wasn't a prostitute and I was never raped," I flinched at the word, but I had thought about it before. I thought that might have been one of the reasons that he hadn't wanted to tell me. It was a legitimate reason, I would know. "I just went through a really rough time and I couldn't pull out of it for a long time. And when I did, I wasn't in a position where I could help myself. Not until you came along."

I smiled at him. I knew I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted out of him, not today and probably not for a while, and as much as that burned, I was just going to have to deal with it. I did feel better about telling him what had happened. I felt like I had just crossed one of the many bridges that we were going to have to pass over before we could be truly happy and content. But there was still one last thing that he didn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me what happened to you before, but I need to know what happened to you last night. Who hurt you?" I asked.

His expression turned steely and he shook his head. "It was nobody. It was all a misunderstanding." he said, but I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything else.

* * *

The buzz about Alice's new line was beginning to spread around the city, as well as internationally. Designers who had once blown Alice off because they didn't agree with her new ideas were now calling and trying to get into the show as well as the after party gala. When Alice told me about all the calls that her assistant was getting, she had a smug smile on her face and told me she wasn't going to send them an invite. The show was sold out already anyway and it was only March fifteenth.

Alice had another billboard go up, but this time Jacob was on it instead of Edward and I.

Jacob had been working with Edward on his walking skills since he was heading up the show and if I had to say, Edward was very good at walking, especially with the smoldering look he had perfected during his sessions with Jake.

Edward and I had hit a wall back in January. After the first billboard revealing and the fight that we had gotten into, our first real fight, we tried to keep things simple. No more behind my back billboards, and no more me silently trying to push him into telling me things that he didn't want me to know. He promised me that someday, no matter where we were in our lives that he would tell me when he was ready to talk about it.

I inwardly rooted for that day to come faster.

Besides that, things between us were good again.

"I'm so bored!" Rosalie groaned from the couch next to me. She was laying down watching television, her legs on my lap as I read my book. She slapped the book out of my hands. "Lets go out." she said.

I shook my head. She knew I hated going out with her. We usually ended up getting really drunk and she would find some guy for the night and leave me stumbling around trying to figure out a way home. "Why don't you call Emmett?"

"He has a big project that he needs to finish before tomorrow, so he said he won't be able to do anything tonight. Unless he meets up with us somewhere later? And Edward can come too."

Alice was spending the night in her office tonight, she too had something that she was working on. She wouldn't tell me what it was but she recently took my measurements so I'm assuming that she's working on our dresses for the big gala next month, but all she told me was that she was on the verge of a breakthrough. Usually whenever Rose wanted to go out, Alice was more than willing to take the place of wing-woman for me, but tonight I had no excuses.

"Rose, you know how much I hate clubs."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "God, Bella. Just because you can't handle your shit sometimes, doesn't mean that you have to ruin my night too."

"You're such a bitch sometimes, you know that? It's times like this when I question why I'm friends with you."

"Its because you love me, get over it. We are going out. I'm calling Edward and Emmett, and we are going to have a fuck-tastic time."

"There's a new one. 'Fuck-tastic,'" I smirked. "Have you ever thought about writing your own dictionary?"

"Your so fucking funny Swan."

"I am, aren't I?"

She blew me a kiss before she grabbed her cell phone and going into her room to get ready. I should probably do the same before she comes out and punches me or something.

I stepped into my closet and went to my skirt drawer pulling out a tight short black skirt that Rosalie bought for me, and then pulled a teal scoop neck off a hanger and set it next to the skirt.

I ran to the bathroom, pulled my hair up and put on some makeup before putting on my outfit. The sleeves of the shirt were short and fluttery and the bottom sides were longer than the front of the back. I looped a long gold necklace around my neck twice and pulled on my most comfortable pair of pumps and stepped out of my room.

Rosalie was putting on earrings in the hallway mirror and turned to me and smiled. "I knew that skirt would come in handy one day."

I rolled my eyes and we left, locking up the apartment behind us. When we got to the club, there was a long line to get in, but Rosalie, being herself, waved at the bouncer and he lifted up the red velvet rope.

The man was tall and broad muscled, like when he wasn't here guarding the door he was at the gym. "'Evening Rosie," he said in a deep voice and smiled, his straight white teeth a contrast against his dark skin tone. Rosalie leaned up and whispered something in his ear and he nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Enjoy yourself tonight," he winked at me as he closed off the entrance again and I smiled back shyly.

"I'm guessing you come here often?" I asked her as we walked down the long dark hallway with neon splatters lighting the way, the music growing louder and louder.

She shrugged. "I guess. Tyrone is a huge fan," she said.

"Tyrone?"

"I'm not sure if that's his real name, but he reminds me of a Tyrone and he lets me call him that, so there you go."

she pushed open the double doors and I was hit with a blast of heat. Below us were probably a hundred or so people on the dance floor. From the view above them they looked like a wave as they moved against each other.

There were booths here on the second floor as well as a bar that had bottles stocked all the way to the ceiling. On the other side of the room there was another spiral staircase that led up to what looked like a VIP area. It was like a loft with its own few booths, a table and couches and what looked like its own bar.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bar where she caught the attention of the bartender immediately, earning glares from the other people sitting, and ordered two drinks that I had never heard of. Minutes later they were in her hand. The perks of being a well known model. It was like walking around with Heidi Klum or Miranda Kerr.

She handed one to me and stood there thinking for a moment. "Heres to... love and falling in love. To finding the right person that you could possibly want to spend the rest of your life with. I think we have both found those people in our lives, don't you think?"

"I'll drink to that," I said. "But that seems a little sentimental for the moment, don't you? The location really isn't fitting."

"I really don't give a fuck," she said and threw back her drink, I laughed and followed suit. We set our empty glasses down on the bar and she led me down the grand stair case to the dance floor.

The base seemed to move through the concrete floor and up into my bones, sinking into my chest. My whole body vibrated with the music and I rocked to the beat. My eyes closed and the songs seemed to pass by. Every now and then some guy would try to start dancing with me, but Rosalie was always there to step in, and I the same for her.

When a pair of arms wrapped around me and Rosalie didn't step in, I knew immediately who they belonged to. I sunk into his body and we moved with each other. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear, "I missed you today, love," I responded by grabbing one of this hands that was placed on my hips and bringing it up to my lips and kissing his palm gently.

The bass dropped to something heavier and slower and Edward's hips moved accordingly. I was shocked, I never would have expected him to know how to dance like this. He put pressure on my hips, pushing them back toward his and slowly rolled me just where he wanted me. He was in control, and I was surprised at my willingness to let him be. I knew that if I wanted it, I could take control. But at this moment, with him pulling the strings of my body like a puppet, I was content. He began to grip and grab onto my skirt, hiking it up slowly, but surely. I giggled and pulled it back down, "You're pulling up my skirt, darling," I said and his head fell against my shoulder.

"Sorry, it's been a while since the last time I've danced like this."

I laughed and I grabbed his hands, his fingers lacing through mine and put them back on my hips, pushing down and guiding myself in the direction that I wanted to go and he followed compliantly. He didn't seem to mind at all, judging by what I felt poking me in my lower, lower back.

Our hips rolled and swayed to the beat of the song, its lusty undertones pushing us further. By the end, there was a deep burning in my thighs but I didn't want to stop. I just wanted to be in this moment forever, locked in Edward's arms, moving against him like this.

When the song changed, it was like the club did a complete three sixty. It went from slow, erotic, hot and heavy, to hard and fast. I believe the song was called Bangarang.

The change in pace didn't cause Edward to pause for a minute. He was back in control pushing me where he thought I needed to be and he was doing even better than before. No more sweaty hands pushing up on my skirt. It was all in the hips and his hands roaming over my body.

When the song was over I felt like my legs had turned to jello, and I turned to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me. I locked my lips to his, biting down and pulling on his bottom lip before releasing it. He closed the small amount of distance between us and placed one of his hands on my neck, turning my face up to his. My mouth opened slightly and he took advantage of the situation, placing his lips on mine and slipping tongue against mine. I moaned and he swerved his hips against mine, his arousal clearly evident.

When we broke away from each other we both grinned at each other. His face was flushed from the kiss and the heat of the club, his hair sticking up in all crazy directions. His pale skin shone with sweat in the flashing lights, the colors making his teeth gleam. There was something dark and twinkling in his eyes- lust filled excitement.

I looked up and around the room. The ceiling was tall and vaulted, like the had taken all the other floors of the building and just created one large room. My eyes landed on Rosalie swinging her arms like and idiot from the balcony of the VIP area. She gestured for us to come up so Edward and I pushed through the crowd to get to the stairs that were towards the front by the DJ. When we reached the top of the spiral staircase we saw Rosalie sitting in one of the big plush chairs with a drink in her hand.

"I'm telling you guys, all I would have to do is film you guys dancing and then making out like that, sell it to a bunch of prepubescent boys and boom, millions in my hands." she said shaking her head. "Do Emmett and I look that fucking hot whenever we have little bouts of PDA?" she asked honestly.

I bit my lip and shook my head. They looked like two animals in heat that just wanna get it on. Which is great for them, but for everyone else...

Edward kissed my head. "I'll be right back," he said and walked back down the stairs in the direction of the bathroom.

"So, do you still hate clubs?" Rosalie asked with a knowing look on her face.

I shrugged. "Its hot and smells like BO and perfume, but I have to admit that I love dancing now." I said with a shy smile.

"I had no idea homeless guy had those kinds of moves on him. That was hot." she said.

I laughed and nodded. "I know, I was shocked. He said that it had been a long time since he had danced, but I guess its like riding a bike."

"A sexy as fuck bike." she said taking another sip of her drink. Rose reached into her top and pulled out her phone that was lighting up. "Shit, I gotta take this," she said and ran over what looked like a closet and pulled the door shut behind her.

I sighed, all alone, and walked over to one of the booths and sat down, playing with the table cloth.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and looked up to see who it was, it was Emmett, wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that pulled over his taught muscles. When he reached me he said, "Hi,"

I smiled up at him, "Hey," I was about to tell him where Rosalie was, but he stopped me by sticking out his hand like he wanted a handshake.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about? Of course we have, you're Emmett McCarty, Rosalie's boyfriend who owns a garage downtown." I said plainly.

He smiled and shook his head. "All of that is true, but McCarty isn't actually my last name, its my middle name. My name is Emmett Cullen." he said and I froze. "I'm Edward's older brother."

"Emmett," I turned and looked up to see Edward standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing?" he stood there with his hands clenched into fists. His dark green button down shirt matched his dark green eyes.

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "I told you, if you didn't tell them, I was going to. I gave you a month and a half and you didn't do anything. They deserve to know."

"It's not your place to tell them! I was going to tell them when I was ready." Edward replied running his hands through his hair.

"Honestly I did you a favor. Would you rather have mom show up and then tell them everything?" Emmett asked.

"What are you talking about, Emmett? Mom has nothing to do with this."

Emmett sighed. "Yes she does, and so does dad. They came over to my apartment the other day and I had to run to work. They were still there and mom went through my office. She found all your information, and she wants to talk to you."

Edward began to tug on his hair. "Fuck, Emmett, I don't want to talk them, I don't even want to talk to you, but especially not them." he collapsed into a chair and hid his face in his hands.

"She's going to stop by your apartment sometime tomorrow afternoon." he said, "She wants to surprise you."

"Then why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because your my brother, and I care about you,"

Edward laughed once, like what Emmett said was complete bullshit. "Thanks," he said and stood up, shaking his head like he was trying to clear it of something. "I'm sorry Bella," he said to me, his face pained. "This isn't how I wanted this to go down. I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, standing against the door of the closet she had been standing in.

Edward let out a deep breath. "Ask your boyfriend," he said and turned on his heal, heading down the stairs.

I looked between Emmett and Rosalie, who were staring at each other, before I realized what Edward was doing, he was running away. I couldn't let him go without talking to him first.

"Edward!" I yelled, but he didn't turn around. He just kept walking, shoving through the throngs of people before he reached the door. "Edward, please wait! Talk to me, please,"

He shoved through the front door and I followed him, running to match his pace. I caught up to him, grabbing onto his arm. "Bella, I cant talk to you right now," he said, his head turned down.

"Please, Edward," I whispered.

He ran a hand down his face and pulled us into an alley where he shoved me up against the wall. His arms were on either side of me, trapping me there. He pressed his lips against mine then he traveled down my neck and to my collarbone, gently nipping and kissing. "Edward," I gasped, "Stop." I pushed against him and he backed up to the other side of the alley, sliding his back down the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he muttered over and over again. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They said they never wanted to see me again, why would they want to now? They made it perfectly clear, they are changing everything. It can't be like this."

I crouched down next to him, "Edward, honey, what are you talking about?"

"My parents," he stuttered out, "They said they never wanted to see me again, they cut off all contact with me, why are they here now? Why does she want to see me?"

So everything that Emmett had said was true then, this confirmed it. I knew Emmett looked familiar. They had similar facial structure, they same shape of the eyes and nose. Could it have been Emmett who had caused the bruising on his face?

"She's your mother, she still loves you. You couldn't do anything to her that would make her stop loving you. Its impossible."

He shook his head, "No its not, its not impossible. After everything that happened I understood why she didn't want to see me again, thats why I never put up a fight. I just did as I was told."

"Edward, you know I love you, you can tell me what happened, I can tell you need to talk about this right now."

"I wanna go home," he said and when he looked at me, it was like I was looking at a different person. It was like I was looking at a little boy who had just been dropped somewhere, not knowing what to do or how to make it. His eyes were tearing up and I pulled him up into my arms.

"We'll get you home and then we can talk about everything. Okay?"

He nodded, and when we got into a cab, he rested his head on my shoulder, falling asleep.

* * *

**Alrighty, drop a review in the box below and let me know what you all thought while reading! I do love reading what you guys have to say, I really do. **

Bri


End file.
